Just tell me what it is that’s tearing you apart
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: S3: Blair finds out that Jack is back in NY and he wants Blair and the company. Blair needs Chuck to be her hero and save the day. SUMMARY SUCKS! xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Just tell me what it is that's tearing you apart:

A/N: So I was really bored doing coursework and revising for a maths test so I decided to write a little story about Jack's return in S3. The title came from Bloc Party's "Blue Light" or "Bluest Light" I'm not sure which one. I was just listening to it and it inspired me to write this, so I'm not sure whether to keep this as a one-shot or a story with chapters so you'll have to review and tell me what you think of it. I'm still working oh my 'We Need Each Other' but it's really long and I've started another fanfic where B gets pregnant. So there both coming soon. Xoxo Beth. =)

Chuck was home from work later than usual and he knew that if Blair was there then she'd be pissed off at him. He set the briefcase down on the snooker table.

"Nate?" He called out. His phone then buzzed in his trouser pocket. He took it out and read the message from Nate:

_Hey man, I'm not comin home 2night I'm wiv Serena. C ya 2morra. _

Well Nate wasn't here then. He heard something rustling in the bedroom, it was either a burglar or Blair.

"Blair?" he called out walking into the bedroom. She was sat on the bed staring at the trash can, when he walked over to her she jumped, then stood up and dived into his arms. He put one of his hands around her back and wrapped the other around her waist and held her close to him. She breathed in his scent. This worried Chuck.

"Blair, what's wrong baby?" he asked her.

"I...I..I...N...N..Nothing" she stuttered. He kissed her temple.

"Yes there is, what is it? Did something happen at NYU?" he asked letting her go and taking her hand. She nodded slowly. Chuck sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him, when she didn't move he pulled her onto his lap, she rested her head on his chest and he smoothed down her curls. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. She was silent. "Was it Humphrey?" she shook her head no. "Was it Vanessa?" she shook her head no. "Was it that stupid Paul Hoffman or that stupid acting club thing?" he asked she shook her head no again. "The minions? You and Serena fell out again? Something to do with your parents?" she shook her head no again. This was his last chance "Was it me?" he asked.

"No" she replied and began crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked and soothed her.

"Blair, you have to tell me what it is. Please?" he was begging her now. He'd kill the person that did this to her. She lifted her head up, he wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her nose.

"Jack" she whispered. Then put her head back on his chest and began to cry again. Chuck held her with a scared look on his face.

"What about Jack Blair?" he asked.

"He's back. And he knows where my dorm is" she sobbed.

"How?" Chuck asked.

"I saw him today, on my way to French History. He was lurking about in the corridors, then at lunch I saw him across the street watching me, then when I went back to my dorm I found this" she cried handing him a crumpled up flower card. Chuck looked at it the best he could still holding Blair on his knee.

_Dear Blair,_

_I'm back in New York. Your little boyfriend thinks that he can outsmart Jack Bass and send me back to Australia did he? Well he was wrong and I'm back to take back what is rightfully mine: The company and you. _

_-Jack_

Chuck tightened his grip on Blair as she still sobbed. Chuck looked at the trash can near the door. There were all trodden on and cut up pink roses. Blair must have cut all the heads off them then threw them in the trash can and stood on them. If he wasn't so scared and worried he probably would've laughed but he didn't even smirk. He just rocked Blair whilst she sobbed into his Armani suit jacket and shirt.

"I'm so scared Chuck. He said he's going to take me and the company away from you" she sobbed.

"He won't Blair, I won't ever let him take you away from me, I promise" he soothed kissing her head.

"What if he does to me what he did to Lily?" she asked crying even harder now and this terrified Chuck. Blair had a point. What if he did try to rape Blair? He wanted to cry but he had to keep it together for Blair's sake.

"Nothing's going to happen ok? I promise Blair, whilst I'm here he isn't gonna touch you" he promised still rocking her.

"What about when I'm not with you? What about when I'm at NYU and alone in my dorm, how are you going to protect me then?" she asked, and she was right. How would protect her when he wasn't with her? Jack knew where her dorm was now.

"You're not living in your dorm anymore Blair" Chuck instructed.

"But I..." she started but Chuck cut in.

"No, you're staying here with me and Nate. That way you won't be on your own, and Serena still lives just on the next floor and we have CCTV. He won't be able to come near you" Chuck announced.

"What about when I'm at NYU?" she asked. She knew that there was still a chance that Jack could follow her back to the Empire.

"I'll call Dan and tell him and Vanessa to stay with you at all times and I'll tell your minions too. Then I'll you take you to NYU and come and pick up and every day" Chuck replied. Blair's crying eased, somehow she wanted to stay at her dorm but she knew that Chuck wasn't asking her to leave it and live with him and Nate, he was telling her. She really didn't have a choice. "I know you don't want to leave your dorm Blair, but you have too. I need to keep my eye on you and make sure that Jack won't get to you and hurt you" he soothed. Blair nodded.

"I know" she accepted kissing him. He kissed her back locking their lips and soothing her, letting her know that she was his and he'd fight to the death for his one true love. No matter how hard he'd have to fight for her.

Chuck carried on holding Blair in his arms, still rocking her like a toddler for about an hour and a half. When he finally looked down at her she was fast asleep. She still had tear tracks down her face but she still looked absolutely beautiful, Chuck couldn't bear to wake her so he got up off of the end of the bed with Blair still cradled in his arms and carried her over to the edge of the bed, pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. Then he took off his shoes, suit and tie and climbed into the bed next Blair. She jerked about and opened her eyes. Chuck smiled at her.

"Why are we in bed?" she asked.

"Because you fell asleep and I was tired" Chuck replied pulling her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Chuck Bass, more than anything in the whole world" she announced listening to his soothing heartbeat. Chuck nodded and kissed her head.

"I love you too Blair Waldorf, more than anything in the whole world" he replied holding her waist. She closed her eyes after a while and fell asleep. Chuck watched her as she slept; she was defiantly having a good dream because she was smiling. Chuck knew that he'd protect her because he had to. He'd rather die than see her hurt.

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Do you want me to continue? Please leave your thoughts and review xoxo


	2. A Trashed Dorm

**A/N: Hey guys, so I haven't updated this in like a week because I've had GCSE's this week **** and I have a really bad cold **** I know this one's short but as I say I have been buy and ill so here it is don't forget to review **** xoxo Beth xxxx **

Blair woke up wrapped in Chuck's arms, she felt so safe and secure, like nothing could ever get to her with Chuck's shielding arms around her. Then she remembered Jack was back, and he wanted to take her and company and then she was back to reality.

She reached for her phone on the nightstand and looked at the screen, she had one new message. It was from Jack, she felt sick, but read the message anyway.

_Blair, _

_Coming to see you at your dorm today, I've missed you and I brought you some presents._

_-Jack_

Blair shook Chuck awake, he looked down at her and smiled at her before she shoved the phone under his nose; he took the phone and read the text. His smile quickly faded and he tightened his grip around Blair. Blair looked up at him with a scared face.

"Chuc..." she started

"Get dressed Blair, were going to get your things from your dorm" Chuck ordered.

"But Chuck..." Blair started to protest but Chuck stopped her by putting a hand up to the bridge of his nose.

"Now Blair" Chuck ordered. Blair did as she was told.

* * *

"Chuck, I still don't understand why were moving my things out now" Blair announced as they walked through the dorms halls.

"Because Blair, I am not having tat creep coming anywhere near you" he replied as he reached her door and tried to open it. "Oh for God's sake I'm gonna bust this friggin door down in a minute!" he yelled. Blair pulled his hand away from the handle and inserted a key into the lock and turned it.

"You have to unlock the door first" she giggled. Her giggling stopped when they opened the door and found and saw that her room looked as though it had been robbed. All of her picture frames were smashed, her table, sofa and bed were turned over and most of her clothes were ripped up.

"My things!!!" Blair cried as she ran into the room. Chuck followed her as she picked up the dress Chuck had bought her for his club opening. The straps had been cut off, it had been slit and all of the beads and diamonds had been ripped off. She moved onto another dress that Chuck had bought her, it was blue and had diamonds on the bodice, and it had been ripped too. She looked around her, the only thing that hadn't been ripped or slit was a cream coloured dress in a gold box at the end of the room. Blair had never seen this dress before and neither had Chuck. Chuck walked over to it and picked it out of the box. A card fell out of it, Blair picked it up and read it to herself, then she showed it Chuck.

_Hope you like the dress_

_-Jack_

_P.S I borrowed some of your lingerie, hope you don't mind._

Blair turned around and walked over to her lingerie drawer, she opened the drawer and gasped. Chuck ran over to her and looked in the drawer. It was empty.

"Chuck" Blair looked at Chuck, he was going redder and redder. "I'm really scared now" she finished as she began crying and fell into his arms. He held her and looked around the room, then he saw it. Out off all of the smashed picture frames, the one with his picture in was the worst. It was smashed up like all the other ones but his photograph was ripped and it looked like someone had put their cigarette out on his face. Then he noticed something that scared even him. The picture frame that held a photograph of Chuck and Blair from when they went on their holiday in Paris in the summer, was smashed like all of the other frames but had had the photograph taken out of it and ripped in half, the half which held Chuck lay on top of the broken frame. But the half that had Blair in it was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun!!!!! Lol, so I know that this one is very short but I have been revising and have been really ill, so mores coming soon. Don't forget to review **** xoxo Beth xxxx**

**BTW: I had a comment asking me whether Blair was gonna nearly get raped like Lily did last season. And my answer: I don't think so no. Xoxo Beth xxxx**


	3. Moving Out

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your absolutely amazing reviews, I will be replying to all of them when I'm not too busy lol **** anyways read and review please. Thanks  
xoxo Beth **

After seeing the ripped photo of him and Blair half missing Chuck Bass tried to calm Blair Waldorf down.

"Shhh, Blair, it's ok. It's ok, we'll get you new lingerie and new clothes" Chuck soothed holding Blair.

"I don't want new clothes Chuck, I liked my old ones" Blair replied crying some more.

"I know, I know" Chuck soothed kissing her chocolate curls. "It'll be ok Blair, I promise, he won't come near you" he tilted her head up to face him. "Ok?" he asked. She nodded and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Now, why don't we pack up the things that your taking and I'll call a house keeping company and have them get rid of the things you're not, ok?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded her head again and left his arms to gather up the things she was taking. After she was done Chuck and Blair called round to Vanessa's dorm.

"What the hell, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf at my dorm? Are you guys lost?" Vanessa joked when she opened the door to find them both stood there. Then she giggled when she saw Chuck holding 3 bin bags in his hand. "Wait, oh I get it now, are you two doing charity collecting for the homeless? Because you know, I have a few old shirts that I don't need any more" Vanessa giggled but stopped when she saw the terror in Blair's eyes and the way that she huddled closer to Chuck's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Haha funny joke Abrams, look Blair needs to stay with you for like 20 minutes just while I sought a few things out" Chuck replied already shoving the bin bags inside Vanessa's dorm.

"Why doesn't Blair just go with you?" Vanessa asked looking at Blair, she clung to Chuck like a little Girl who had just fallen over.

"Just because. Look I'll only be 20 minutes" Chuck replied kissing Blair's forehead and taking his hand away from Blair's waist, Blair clung to him tighter.

"No Chuck, I want to stay with you" Blair begged.

"It'll be ok Blair, I'll be back in 20 minutes then we can go home ok? I promise" Chuck replied kissing her forehead. She nodded and he let go of her waist, she grabbed his hand.

"Chuck, I love you" Blair said.

"I love you too" Chuck said kissing her lightly on the lips before turning to Vanessa.

"20 minutes?" Vanessa asked. Chuck nodded.

"Not a minute longer" he replied before walking down the corridor leaving Blair and Vanessa by themselves.

"So, you wanna come in?" Vanessa asked Blair, who was still staring at the corner that Chuck had just turned around. Blair looked at Vanessa and slowly nodded, Vanessa moved out of the way to let Blair in, Blair walked into the dorm and Vanessa closed the door behind them.

* * *

Chuck knocked on Dan Humphrey's door. He couldn't actually believe that he was going to do this, but this was for Blair and Blair's safety. Dan opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Chuck Bass? In an NYU dorm that isn't Blair's, hmmm are you like lost or something man?" Dan asked rubbing his eyes. Chuck sighed. Why did all Brooklyn's have to make the same joke, it wasn't even funny.

"Listen carefully Humphrey because I'm only gonna ask you this once, but can I urm come in first?" Chuck asked. Dan nodded and let Chuck in.

"So, what can I do for you?" Dan asked taking a seat on his sofa, Chuck sat next to him.

"Well, you know my Uncle Jack?" Chuck asked quietly. Dan nodded.

"The creep that tried to rape Lily?" he asked, Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, well he's back. And he's after Blair, and Bass industries" Chuck explained.

"Wait, Blair? I don't understand why?" Dan asked confused.

"Because he's a creep, he was in her dorm today, he smashed everything and turned her bed and sofa over and ripped all her clothes up and stole all of her lingerie" Chuck explained. Dan looked shocked.

"Why?" he asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I don't know man" he put his head in his hands "but whatever he's up to it isn't good, at all, he burnt my face out of a picture with a cigarette and ripped a picture of me and Blair in half and stole the half with Blair on" Chuck explained. Dan looked slightly worried.

"Wow, that's... well, scary and creepy. How did Blair react? Dan asked.

"Terribly, she's all shaken up and shes been crying. But she's moving out of her dorm and is staying with me and Nate because Jack knows where she is" Chuck announced lifting his head out of his hands and looking at Dan.

"Wait, I still don't understand. What do you need my help to do?" Dan asked worriedly.

"Just look out for her, she's terrified Dan, she's with Vanessa at the minute but you should've seen her before, she wouldn't leave my side" Chuck explained. Dan nodded. "Don't you or Vanessa let her out of your sight, ever" Chuck ordered. Dan nodded again.

"Ok I think I can do" Dan said smiling at Chuck.

"I'm bringing her here and picking her up every day. But from the minute she leaves my side, you or Vanessa need to be there until I'm back ok?" Chuck asked seriously.

"Ok man, don't worry Vanessa and I will look after her for you" Dan replied.

"Thank you" Chuck said as he smiled at Dan. "You have no idea how grateful I am" Chuck finished before standing up and leaving. His next stop was calling a housekeeping company. He called them and told them to clean Blair's dorm out, then he went back to Vanessa's room, when he got there Vanessa answered the door.

"Under 20 minutes, impressive" Vanessa joked looking at her watch.

"Chuck!!!" Blair cried from inside the room.

"Hey Blair" Chuck replied as she ran up to him and dived into his arms.

"Did she tell you?" Chuck asked Vanessa. She nodded.

"Ok." he turned his attention back to Blair. "Are you ready to go sweetie?" he asked her letting her go, she grabbed his hand.

"Yes, thanks Vanessa, I'll urm see you tomorrow outside French History yeah?" Blair asked. Vanessa nodded.

"I'll see you both there, and don't worry Blair. Everything will be fine" Vanessa assured Blair, Blair let go of Chuck's hand and hugged Vanessa, after they had hugged they let go and Blair and Chuck walked out of the hallway.

"Did you speak to Dan?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yes, he's fine with being your bodyguard" he joked. Blair smiled weakly. Chuck stopped walking and took Blair's face in his hands. "Hey, look. Everything will be fine ok? Trust me" Chuck said before kissing Blair. He'd never seen her so scared, it was begging to freak him out.

"So, where are we going now?" Blair asked.

"To tell that woman at the front office that you're leaving your dorm" Chuck replied. As they began walking again.

* * *

After they had told the woman at the front office that Blair was leaving her dorm, they exited NYU and went over to the limo. Blair looked across the street and saw Jack stood beside a snack cart watching them. Blair gasped then froze. Chuck looked at her and the way she huddled closer to him. He put his arm protectively around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook herself out of her frozen frame and looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, I just got a chill" she replied leaning up and kissing him. Then she looked back at Jack and huddled even closer to Chuck. She was trying to show him that Chuck would protect her if he came anywhere near her. Then before she got into the limo she mouthed "Stay away from me and Chuck" at Jack. She wouldn't let him take her away from Chuck ever.

* * *

**A/N: So I personally thought that this chapter was a bit boring but I did kinda have to show Chuck asking Dan and Vanessa to help him protect Blair. And I had to include a bit of Creepy Jack lol. Next chapter will definitely be more exciting, I promise. I also kinda loved the idea of Blair and Vanessa bonding and Chuck and Dan hehe anyway Review please xoxo Beth xxxx **


	4. We Need Your Help

Chapter 4:

"So wait, I still don't get it. Why is Jack being all 'Stalkery'?" asked Nate for the 5th time. Blair and Chuck both rolled their eyes.

"I do have to agree with Nate, I don't understand it either, it just doesn't make any sense" Serena agreed.

"Because for the 6th time: He wants to take me away from Chuck" Blair explained. She was getting annoyed.

"Look Serena, Nathaniel. He is a creep, who will stop at nothing" Chuck explained seriously.

"So, why don't you just call the police?" Nate asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because then the press will get involved" Serena replied. Blair and Chuck both nodded, at least Serena now understood the situation.

"So, where do we come in?" Nate asked.

"Well, Nathaniel, you see, Blair's moving in here with us so we can be on 'Jack alert' 24/7. So when I'm in the office or not here then you or Serena need to be here with Blair, just to make sure Jack isn't lurking around a corner" Chuck explained. Nate looked confused but nodded.

"Oh I get it, you want us to be body guards?" Nate asked smirking. Chuck and Blair nodded. "But wait, isn't this whole body guard thing overreacting a little bit?" Nate asked.

"Nate, please don't. I'm really scared" Blair replied, and she was right she looked terrified. Serena left her seat next to Nate and sat with Blair and Chuck. She then pulled Blair into a hug.

"You'll be ok B, we'll protect you" she looked at Nate "All of us will"

"Thanks S" Blair replied.

* * *

Jack walked down the NYU dorm hallway. He was going to wait for Blair to come back. When he reached her door, he saw a notice saying that the resident of this dorm had moved out. He saw some girls walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me" he called. A blonde girl replied.

"Yes"

"I'm looking for Blair Waldorf. Have you seen her?" Jack asked. A ginger girl stood next to the blonde one replied.

"Oh, she won't be here until Monday morning now, sorry" she said sweetly.

"Why not?" Jack asked. The ginger girl shrugged.

"I don't know, I just know that she doesn't live in there anymore, I think she moved to a different dorm" the ginger girl replied.

"You could ask at the front office if you want, they'll probably know" the blonde cut in.

"Ok thank you" Jack replied before walking towards the front office. When he got there a woman about 25 with olive skin and long black hair was at behind the desk typing. He walked over to her.

"Hello, welcome to New York University. How can I help you?" the woman greeted Jack.

"Hello, I was looking for a girl, Blair Waldorf but it says on her door that she has moved out. I was just wondering if you could possibly give me the number of her new room?" Jack asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give out personal information of the students here" she replied going back to her typing on her computer.

"Oh no, I understand why you can't give away the information, I could be any kind of creep right?" Jack asked seductively. The woman looked up from her computer.

"Exactly sir"

"So, could you maybe tell me if she is even living in the dorms anymore?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out 3 $100 bills and handed them to her. She took the money and typed something into her computer.

"It says that she moved out this morning. I'd assume that she'd be with her boyfriend. Oh what relation are you to her? I can tell her that you called round" she asked.

"I'm her urm close friend" he replied.

"Oh right ok, can I urm have your name then please?" the woman asked.

"Jack"

"Ok, thank you"

"Oh no, thank you" Jack thanked as he walked out of the entrance and over to his limo. He knew exactly where to find her.

"Where to Mr Bass?" the driver asked.

"The Empire hotel" Jack replied. He was going to make Blair his and there was nothing she or his pathetic little nephew could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I can't seem to stop writing this story its scaring me a bit how obsessed I am with it lol ... so what do you think will happen now that Jack knows where Blair is. Don't forget review and tell me what you think xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Don't Worry, I'll Protect You

Chapter 5:

**A/N: Sorry about how long this chapter took t update, and thank you all so much for your fabulous reviews. I love you all so much. In case you didn't know I made it a T rating now instead of a K+ because the first bit is only so slightly a little gruesome. Anyways here it is, don't forget to review it my lovely peoples xoxo Beth**

"No, Jack. No please please don't!!! Don't!!!!" Blair screamed as Jack hit Chuck across the face with a baseball bat, she was tied to a chair and screaming. "Jack please, don't!!! Don't do it again!!!" she screamed. Jack turned to Blair.

"Shut up. Your next sweet heart!!!" he yelled pointing the bat at Blair. "D...D...Don'ttt....t...touc...touch...her" Chuck said weakly. Blair looked at him, his face was covered with blood and bruises.

"Shut up" Jack yelled at Chuck hitting him again.

"JACK!!! PLEASE! STOP, YOUR GONNA KILL HIM!!! PLEASE" Blair screamed as she moved about frantically on the chair.

"I thought I told you to shut up!!!" Jack yelled back.

"Jack, please. I'll do anything. Just stop hitting him!!!" Blair screamed. Jack nodded and put the baseball bat down. Then he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Chuck's head. "JACK NO!!! PLEASE NO, NO!!!" Blair screamed. Jack smirked at Blair.

"You said stop hitting him" Jack smirked before pulling the trigger. Blair screamed as Chuck's blood flew everywhere and his body slumped forward on his chair that he was tied to. Blair started screaming and crying even more than she was before. Then Jack came towards her.

"Now Chuck can't save you, no one can" Jack smirked walking towards her with the gun in his hand.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want with me. I don't care anymore" Blair said as she hung her head.

"Ok then, as you wish" Jack replied. Blair looked up at him and saw him pointing the gun in her face. She took one last breath and said "Chuck, I love you" before Jack pulled the trigger.....

Blair screamed and woke up. She was sweating and crying and her heart was not going at a normal pace. Chuck woke up next to her and sat up.

"Blair" he began. She looked at him and flew into his arms. "It's ok. Did you have a bad dream?" he asked wrapping his arms around her tiny body and smoothing out her curls. She burst out crying. Nate then ran in holding a broom.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Blair had a bad dream" Chuck whispered still holding Blair as she cried.

"I'll go and get her some water" Nate said as he left the bedroom.

"Blair, what was your dream about?" Chuck asked as he rocked her back and forth attempting to soothe her.

"Jack" she replied weakly.

"Oh. What happened?" Chuck asked. Nate reappeared with some water and walked over to the bed with it, Chuck took it and gave it to Blair. She was shaking violently so Chuck held the glass and helped her drink from it.

"What happened Blair?" Nate asked as Chuck rubbed Blair's back.

"Ch...Chuck and me, we... were in a r...room with Jack...he'd t...tied us both to chairs and was hitting Chuck with a baseball bat, I was screaming at him to stop and he did, but th...then... he pulled out a gun and shot you" she said as she began to cry again. Chuck pulled her in for another hug.

"Shhh it's ok Blair, it wasn't real" Chuck soothed rocking her. Nate watched helplessly as his ex-girlfriend cried into his best friend's pyjama shirt.

Later on that day Chuck took Blair to NYU in the limo. She fiddled about nervously with her skirt.

"Hey" he said making her look at him. "You ok?" he asked. Blair slowly nodded.

"Yes"

"Don't worry Blair, everything is going to be fine, I'm taking you to and from NYU and Dan and Vanessa are your personal bodyguards whilst your there" Blair chuckled.

"I never thought I'd be having bodyguards from Brooklyn" Blair joked and Chuck chuckled.

"Desperate times, desperate measures" he slid over to her and took her hand in his.

"And you'll come pick me up later?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"I'll be waiting outside in the limo"

"Ok" Blair kissed Chuck just as the limo pulled up outside NYU. Chuck got out and held his hand out for Blair, and they walked into the halls of NYU hand in hand.

"So, your 1st class is?" Chuck asked.

"French History" Blair replied.

"Why take French History?" Chuck asked puzzled.

"Because I like French History"

"But you're not French" Chuck replied. Blair gave him a death look and was about to stand on his foot with her 6 inch heels but thought otherwise when one of her minions came running towards her.

"Blair, Blair, Blair" she announced.

"Hey, Emalia" Blair replied.

"So we all dropped by your dorm this morning but urm there was this notice saying that you weren't there anymore" Emalia began.

"Oh yeah I know I urm moved" she looked at Emalia then at Chuck, he nodded. "I moved in with Chuck"

"Oh, right ok, well it's just that apparently this guy, came by yesterday and asked for you" Emalia informed Blair and Chuck. Blair's grip on Chuck's hand tightened.

"Wha...What do you mean asked for me? Did you see him?" Blair questioned, Emalia shook her head no.

"No, sorry but Emily and Nicola did" she turned around "Em, Nick. Come here" she called. The two girls came over.

"Hey Blair" Emily said her ginger hair bouncing lightly as she walked.

"Hey Emily, hey Nicola" Blair greeted them.

"Tell Blair what that guy looked like yesterday" Emalia instructed.

"Black/brown short hair, dark eyes, white skin urm..." Nicola became stuck.

"About 30-35, dark suit and a black coat." Emily finished. Blair looked at Chuck.

"Chuck" Blair began. Chuck put his arm around Blair and held her close to him.

"What did you tell him?" Chuck asked Emily and Nicola.

"Just that you didn't live here anymore and to check at the front office and ask where you moved to" Emily explained to Chuck.

"Chuck..." Blair began looking at Chuck, he looked back at Blair, her eyes were brimming with fear.

"It's ok, the front office won't have told him anything" Chuck attempted to assure Blair. Blair nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but can we go and check just in case?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded and led her to the front office.

* * *

Jack woke up in his new hotel suite, room 168. The room was as small as a postage stamp but it'd have to do until he could get a bigger room. Right now his main priority was finding Blair and getting Bass industries back.

* * *

"What do you mean you told him that I moved out of NYU?" Blair yelled at the woman behind the reception desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Waldorf but I just assumed that when the man asked if you were living here anymore and I told him no then you wouldn't mind" the receptionist explained.

"Well you thought wrong then didn't you?!!!!" Blair screamed.

"Blair, calm down its ok..." Chuck tried to explain.

"No Chuck it's not ok? Don't you understand, if Jack knows that I'm not at NYU then he'll think that I'm at the Empire with you and Nate!!! He'll come looking for me!!!" Blair shouted at Chuck.

"He won't ok? I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna put a stop to this today" Chuck said firmly. "Now let's get you to class" he said as he put his arms around Blair's shoulders and led her to French History. When they walked in the whole class stopped writing and looked at them holding hands.

"Ah Miss Waldorf, how nice of you to finally join us, and I see you brought a friend" she glared at Chuck.

"Yes, but he's not staying, sorry I'm late. Family emergency" Blair lied. The teacher believed her.

"I'll see you later Blair, don't worry, I'll pick you up later. Remember stay with Dan and Vanessa" Chuck said as he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear, she smiled.

"I love you too" she replied, he let go of her hand and walked off. Blair stared at the door.

"Miss Waldorf, now that you and your boyfriend have finished your make out session, will you please take your seat?" the teacher asked annoyed. Blair nodded and walked over to her seat.

* * *

He ran back to the limo and ordered Arthur to go straight to the Empire. When he got to the empire he ran inside and over to the front desk.

"Morning Mr Bass" the receptionist greeted him.

"Did a Jack Bass check in here last night?" Chuck asked.

"No sorry sir"

"I want the names of everyone who checked in here last night. Now" he ordered. The receptionist typed something in on her computer.

"A family, the Jeffries, a mom, a dad and 2 kids."

"Who else?"

"A newly married couple, the Williamstons,"

"Keep going"

"A woman, Kate Livingston"

"Anyone else?" Chuck asked.

"Oh yes and a man, Jacob Wood" the secretary finished.

"What room?" Chuck asked.

"168"

"Right, is he in his room?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, I assume so, he didn't leave his key" th receptionist replied.

"Thanks" Chuck said as he ran off. He didn't wait for the elevator and just ran straight up the stairs, when he found the room he pounded his fist on the door.

"Hello?" Chuck announced. There was no reply. So Chuck repeated himself, when there was no answer Chuck went into his pocket and got out his key-card that opened all the doors in the hotel. "Hello?" he repeated as he walked into the room. He saw a guy sat at the sofa watching the T.V. he immediately knew who it was.

"I never thought you were deaf?" Chuck said sarcastically. Jack turned around to face Chuck.

"Oh I'm not, I just chose to ignore you" Jack replied. "Do you want a drink?" he asked getting up and walking over to the mini bar. Chuck walked over to him, got him by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the wall.

"Hey, hey ok, ok I get it, you wanna get your own dink?" Jack asked, Chuck's grip around Jack's collar moved to his neck.

"You are a real fucking sick dick!!! You know that right?!!!" Chuck yelled.

"Whoa Chuck, man I have no idea what you're talking ab..."

"Don't even think about trying to lie to me, you sicken me. She's 19 years old, she's still at college!!!" Chuck yelled.

"I don't understand what yo..."

"You ripped her fucking clothes up, and stole her lingerie. And you wrecked her room. And you burnt my face out on a picture she had. And you stole a picture with her face on it!!!" Chuck yelled.

"Oh, them" Jack said slyly.

"YES THEM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE, YOU ARE GONNA LEAVE BLAIR ALONE, YOU ARE GONNA STOP STALKING HER, YOU ARE GONNA STOP RIPPING HER CLOTHES AND SMASHING HER STUFF UP. UNDERSTAND?!!" Chuck yelled.

"And you think I'm gonna stop just because you said so?" Jack asked.

"YOUR GONNA STOP BECAUSE SHE'S WITH ME, NOT YOU AND I STILL OWN BASS INDUSTRIES, NOT YOU. AND ONE MORE THING, YOU HAVE 1 HOUR TO CLEAR OUT YOUR STUFF BEFORE ITS IN THE HUDSON, WHERE IT FUCKING BELONGS" Chuck punched Jack in the jaw and Jack fell to the floor.

"You stupid kid"

"If you touch Blair, I will kill you" Chuck threatened before leaving the room. Jack held his face and stared at the door.

* * *

"Chuck?" Blair asked when she saw him standing by the limo at lunch, she walked up to him "I thought you were meeting me after..." she was cut off by Chuck taking her by the waist and kissing her.

"Jack won't be stalking you anymore" Chuck announced. Blair's smile grew wider.

"What did you do?" she asked smiling.

"Told him to fuck off" he replied kissing her again. "Now, I don't know what you're doing for your lunch but I made reservations at Butter and I would hate to go alone" he finished and kissed her again, Blair nodded.

"I would love to go with you Mr Bass" Blair replied taking his hand and dragging him into the limo.

Jack watched them from across the street, the way how Chuck was so protective around Blair made Jack only angrier. He was still going to make Blair his no matter how many death threats Chuck threw at him. And now Jack had a plan.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm so so so sorry about how long this chapter too to upload, I was gonna do it last night but then my laptop shut down and the day before I was stuck a school until like 5:00 so by the time I got in I forgot about this fanfiction. Don't forget to Review. Xoxo.**


	6. Not So Friendly Encounters

Chapter 6: Not So Friendly Encounters

A/N: 30 Reviews wow that's a lot lol J so I guess you all like this story then? Hope you all like this chapter don't forget to review lol xoxo Beth

* * *

Blair was walking to her last class of the day; she had missed her 2nd to last one because Chuck wouldn't let her out of the limo:

"Don't go" he pleaded with her as she pulled her dress back over her head.

"I have to, people will start to wonder where I am" she replied kissing him.

"You have 1 more class"

"And it's Drama. I'm sorry Chuck, but you know how much I love Drama" Blair replied.

"More than you love me? More than you love this limo? More than you love our love making in this limo?" Chuck asked kissing her.

"I'll see you later" she said about to get out of the limo Chuck's hand wrapped around her wrist. "What now?" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

"One more time, then I'll let you go" he pleaded. Blair smirked.

"Fine"

Blair pulled out her mirror and noticed that her heir looked very after-sex, so she decided to go to the toilets to fix it. She stepped inside and walked over to the mirror and pulled out a hairbrush and began to brush and smooth out her hair. When she had finished with that she pulled out a ruby red lip gloss and began applying it to her lips. The door opened behind her.

"You look fabulous without any makeup on" came a familiar slurring voice, she whipped around to see Jack Bass stood at the doorway of the toilets watching her.

"Looks like you could use some" she replied pointing at his black eye. "You know Chuck can really do some damage when he gets going, especially if it's someone he _hates_"

"Your pathetic boyfriend didn't do this" Jack lied.

"Bullshit" she applied some more lip gloss to try and keep her calm.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Jack asked coming closer to Blair.

"What, no" Blair lied, Jack saw straight through it.

"Bullshit"

"Do you have a reason to be here?" she asked, he came even closer to her now just centimetres away from her face.

"Leave him" Jack ordered.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"Leave Chuck"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you don't then you'll regret it, both of you will" Blair gulped at Jack's threatening words but she wasn't giving up without a fight.

"What are _you_ going to do?" she asked cockily. "An 18 year old nearly blinded you with his fist"

"He didn't nearly blind me at all and trust me sweet heart, you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do"

"Chuck's not scared of you and neither am I" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Jack asked about to kiss her, she backed further away from him and into the sink, she shut her eyes and screwed her face up as his lips were inches apart from hers. "You seem pretty scared to me" he kissed her cheek. "And if you're not now, trust me you will be by the time I'm finished with you. Both of you" he finished kissing her cheek again before going further away from her. "Do me a favour will you? Change your shampoo back to the strawberry one, I like strawberry better than coconut" he finished before exiting the toilets and closing the door behind him. Blair clung to the sink for support and began to cry. Then she pulled out her phone and held down the number 1.

"Hey, you ok?" Chuck asked down the phone.

"I need you to come and pick me up, now" Blair requested into the phone.

"Has something happened Blair? You sound like your crying" Chuck asked nervously.

"Just come and pick me up, please Chuck" Blair replied, more tears streamed down her face.

"Ok, I'll be there in 5" Chuck replied.

As soon as Blair ended the call she began to cry hysterically as her knees gave way and she ended up sitting on the floor. Then she stopped when she heard Dan and Vanessa arguing outside.

"What do you mean she didn't show up for class?" Vanessa shouted at Dan.

"I mean she didn't come to class, I thought she was with you" Dan replied.

"I thought she was with you"

"Well she isn't. Chuck said he was dropping her off after lunch, maybe he just took her home. Why don't we call and ask him?" Dan asked.

"Ask Chuck? Dan are you crazy? Chuck will kill us both if he finds out we lost Blair" Vanessa shouted.

"Well what do you suppose we do? We've looked everywhere" Dan replied pulling out his phone, Vanessa took it off him.

"You don't get any reception here, only in the toilets" Vanessa said opening the door. Dan followed her in, they stopped when they saw Blair sat on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Well, at least we don't need to call Chuck anymore" Dan joked Vanessa hit him across the chest. "Blair, what's wrong?" Dan asked as he and Vanessa walked over to her and knelt down.

"Jack" Blair cried covering her face in her hands.

"What did he do?" Vanessa asked.

"Told me to leave Chuck, or he'd do something to us both" Blair replied.

"Like what?" Dan asked. Blair shook her head.

"I don't know, I just want Chuck" she replied crying some more.

"Ok, why don't we go to my dorm and call Chuck?" Vanessa asked.

"I already called him" Blair announced.

"Oh, well why don't we go to my dorm and wait for him there?" Vanessa asked. Blair shook her head. Dan stood up.

"I'm gonna go and wait for Chuck outside" Dan announced as he walked out of the girls toilets. Then he went to the front gates to wait for Chuck. Chuck's limo pulled up about a minute later and Chuck jumped out and ran over to Dan.

"Where is she?" Chuck asked worry flooding his face.

"In the toilets" Dan answered.

"Is she ok?" Chuck asked. Dan nodded.

"I think so, she's with Vanessa" Dan replied.

"What the hell happened?" Chuck asked.

"Jack" Dan replied. That was all Chuck needed for him to start running towards the toilets, a thousand thoughts racing through his head. Dan followed Chuck trying to keep up with him but it wasn't working. Chuck never knew he could run so fast, he barged into the toilets and saw Blair sitting on the floor with her head leaning against the sink's counter, she was crying. Vanessa was kneeling next to her with tissues in her hand. Chuck kneeled down beside Blair.

"Blair" he began she stared at him. "What happened?" he asked. She began to cry even more.

"Jack came and told me that we need to break up or he'd do something bad to both of us" Blair replied. Chuck reached out for her and she wrapped her arms around him. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here now" he soothed; Vanessa stood up and walked over to Dan who had just run into the room huffing and puffing. "Do you want to go home?" Chuck asked Blair. She nodded.

"Yes" Blair replied but when she didn't get up Chuck picked her up bridal style and carried her over to Dan and Vanessa as Blair clung to his chest and cried.

"Thank you for taking care of her" Chuck thanked them. Vanessa nodded.

"It's ok" she replied.

Chuck then carried Blair out of the toilets and out of NYU and into the limo. She still held onto him.

"Blair, you're ok now. I'm here" Chuck soothed.

"I know, I love you" Blair replied leaning up to kiss his lips.

"I love you too Blair" Chuck replied.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think now that Blair and Jack have had their 1st encounter? Lol, don't forget to review xoxo Beth


	7. The Police

Chapter 7: The police

**A/N: So this chapter's pretty short I think. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Don't forget to review this chapter too. Love you all ****J**** xoxo Beth**

* * *

Blair couldn't remember the last few hours too well, it was all a bit of a blur, she remembered Chuck carrying her over to the limo and she remembered saying that she loved him and he told her that he loved her too. And she could remember how he held her protectively close to him, and she could remember how the limo journey seemed to last forever, and how Arthur opened the door and Chuck got out with her still in his arms and then how he carried her inside the Empire and carried her inside the elevator. And then how when they got to their apartment Nate was oddly reading a book. And how Nate jumped up and looked at them funny, then how Chuck told him what had happened then how Chuck carried Blair to the bedroom and put her in bed, then he waited about 10 minutes until she shut her eyes and he thought she had fallen asleep then she remembered how Chuck closed the door and spoke to Nate:

"What are you gonna do?" Nate whispered.

"I don't know, he said to her that if we didn't break up then he'd do something bad to both of us" Chuck announced.

"I don't understand why he'd want to threaten Blair"

"Me neither, and to think I'm related to that creep"

"Good job you're nothing like him" Nate replied.

"I know, I'm just so worried about Blair, she's hardly spoken since I picked her up"

"She's just shaken up man"

"I know, what am I gonna do? I thought I'd be able to protect her at NYU"

"Me too, but Jack's clever, he would have a backup plan" Nate replied.

"And it's not like I could just pull her out of NYU"

"Well you could" Nate suggested. Chuck shook his head.

"She'd have a fucking fit"

"Yeah, are you gonna call the police?" Nate asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?" Chuck asked.

"Not sure, ask Blair. She'll know"

"I know, it's just, I'm so worried about her you know man?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah" Nate replied.

It was sweet really how Chuck was so worried about her, but Blair couldn't think straight. Her vision and her whole mind was being clouded by Jack and his words, so she shut her eyes.

"If you don't then you'll regret it, both of you will" Jack snarled at her. She immediately opened her eyes again, got out of bed and ran into the living room. Chuck and Nate were now sat on the sofa. Blair ran up to them and dived into Chuck's lap.

"I want you to go to the police" she announced. Chuck nodded.

"Ok" he replied.

* * *

Blair and Chuck were now sat in a police station in an interviewing room. Chuck couldn't help but notice how Blair kept on huddling closer to him.

"Blair, are you scared?" he asked.

"No, no. We'll kinda yes" she admitted.

"Hey it's ok to be scared, but he's not gonna come near you now" Chuck replied.

"I' not scared about that, well I am but I'm more scared about something else" she admitted.

"What's that?"

"I've urm... I've never... you know... been in one of these before" she admitted. Chuck looked at her funny.

"What you mean? You've never been in a police station before?" he asked almost smirking.

"No, no I've been in a police station before just not an interviewing room" she replied. "And that mirrors kinda scaring me, I'm sure there are people behind it" she replied. Chuck laughed and Blair gave him an evil look. "What are you laughing at Bass?" she demanded.

"There are people behind there my love" he replied.

"Oh" she replied. Then a police man and woman walked in.

"Mr Bass, Miss Waldorf. I'm sorry that we kept you for so long" the woman replied.

"That's ok" Blair replied smiling. Then the police man began.

"Unfortunately we cannot arrest Mr Bass" the police man said.

"What? Why?" Chuck and Blair both said in unison.

"Well we don't have enough evidence to charge Mr Bass, after all you did have Miss Waldorf's dorm tidied and we can't prove that Mr Bass came into the toilets and threatened Miss Waldorf. I'm sorry" the police woman replied.

"So that's it? Your just gonna let some creep keep on following Blair and threatening her?" Chuck asked.

"As my college said, we don't have enough evidence" the police man replied.

"Enough evidence? He fucking trashed her dorm" Chuck yelled, Blair put her hand on Chuck's arm.

"Chuck, don't yell, please" Blair begged. Then she turned to look at the police man and woman. "What do we do then?" she asked.

"Well if he comes near you again, you must record what he says, then we'd have enough evidence" the policewoman replied. Blair nodded.

"Ok thank you" she stood up and took Chuck's hand. "Chuck? Come on, let's go" Chuck stood up and walked with Blair. When they were out of the room he finally spoke.

"What a fucking piss take that was" Chuck said.

"I know, let's go home Chuck" Blair agreed letting go of his hand and snuggling into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him. Then he led her out of the station and into the limo and told Arthur to go to the Empire. Blair still huddled close to Chuck and Chuck kept his arm around her waist. This was starting to scare even Chuck now.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a pretty boring chapter I thought but don't worry reviewers and readers I have an amazingly good story for tomorrow night's instalment lol ****J**** don't forget to review, you all know how much I love my reviews. Xoxo Beth ****J**


	8. CHUCK, HELP!

Chapter 8: "CHUCK!!! HELP!!!"

**A/N: So this chapter took a while to get up but here it is, enjoy and don't forget to review ****J**** xoxo Beth xxxx**

* * *

Blair didn't go to NYU the next day. One reason why is because Chuck wouldn't let her and another was because she really didn't want to. It was very unusual for Blair Waldorf to miss going to school, but today all she wanted to do was stay in bed with Chuck and sleep. But what Blair wanted to do was soon over ruled at 11:30 am when Chuck woke her up and moved her head off of his chest and climbed out of their bed, put his boxers on went into the bathroom.

"Bass? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just got a phone call. I have to go downstairs in 20 for an important business meeting with security" he announced from the bathroom and she could hear him peeing.

"But why are you getting ready now? 20 minutes is 20 minutes away away" she said still not moving from the bed. He walked back into the bedroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and walked over to the walk in wardrobe and picked out a dress shirt.

"Because" he put the shirt on. "I need to make sure that Nate is here to babysit you" he began buttoning up his shirt. "Plus, the sooner I'm at the meeting, the sooner I'm out" he finished buttoning up his shirt. "And the sooner I'm out" he walked up to the bed. "The sooner we can carry on with our bed day" he kissed her and Blair smiled. "That sound good?" he asked. Blair nodded.

"Oh very good" Blair replied kissing him.

"Good" he left the bed and went in search of pants. "So are you gonna be ok with Nate?" he asked pulling a pair of pants on. Blair nodded sleepily.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Chuck repapered.

"Good" he walked over to the bed and kissed her again. "But, I am gonna be just so bored you know here on my own with only Nate for company" she said in a seductive tone.

"Waldorf, you know I don't wanna go. But what kind of a business man if I stayed in bed all day with my gorgeous girlfriend?" Chuck asked.

"Well, you'd be a fabulous boyfriend" Blair said kissing Chuck again.

"Hmm, I already am aren't I?" he asked. Blair giggled.

"Maybe" they both laughed before Chuck saw his clock.

"Oh, baby I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll be like 15 minutes" Chuck promised. Blair frowned.

"15 minutes?" Blair asked, she knew that Chuck Bass's 15 minutes usually meant 3 hours.

"Yeah 15 minutes, I promise" he promised. Blair nodded.

"Fine" she grumbled grabbing her pillow.

"Love you, Queen B" Chuck said kissing her again.

"Love you too Basshole" she replied, Chuck walked over to the door and felt a pillow collide with his head, he turned around to see Blair sat on the bed innocently looking at him.

"Blair?" he began. Blair kept looking at him innocently.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked sweetly, Chuck stared at her. "Sorry, it was the only way I could retaliate" she replied smiling. Chuck smiled back at her before walking out the door and over to the elevator.

"See you later man" Nate called from the sofa.

"See you later Nathaniel" Chuck replied as the elevator doors opened and Chuck stepped inside. "Don't forget, keep your eye on Blair"

"Don't worry she'll be fine with me, I'm like superman" Nate joked clenching his muscles. Then Chuck pressed the button and the elevator doors closed. Nate could hear rustling about in the bedroom. "Blair?" he called out. There was a short silence followed by Blair.

"Yes?" she called back.

"You want some breakfast?" Nate asked. "I'm getting coffee and toast, you want something?" he asked picking up the phone next to the sofa.

"No, I'm ok thanks Nate" she appeared in the living room with Chuck's dressing gown on. "I'm just gonna jump in the shower" she announced. Nate nodded.

"Ok" Nate put the phone to his ear and Blair went back into the bedroom. "Hey, is this room service? Can I order 2 slices of toast and a coffee with 2 sugars please? Room 1756. Yes Mr Bass's suite, thank you" Nate hung up the phone.

In the bathroom Blair began to get undressed. She wished that Chuck was here, but he did promise her he'd be back in 15 minutes, then the elevator bell dinged, Blair quickly got dressed again and found Nate holding some toast and a coffee.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" he asked.

"I thought Chuck had come back" Blair said sadly.

"Nope, it was room service, look Blair, he'll be back in 15 mins. Don't stress, just go have a shower, you have nothing to worry about, no one's gonna come in here whilst I'm here" Nate said taking a bite out of his toast.

"Ok" Blair replied as she went back into the bedroom then into the bathroom and undressed again. Then she got into the shower.

A few minutes later she heard a coffee mug drop to the floor and Nate moan about how tired he was. Blair couldn't really blame him, he'd been with Serena for most of last night and only came home to look after Blair for Chuck. She finished up in the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she climbed out of the shower.

"Nate" she called from the closed door, Nate didn't respond. "Nate, I'm done in the shower now" she called. When he still didn't respond she opened the door and walked into the living room. "Hello, Archibald, did you hear me?" Blair called as she looked for Nate. Then she saw him, he was sprawled out on the couch, the mug of coffee was on its side on the floor. "Nate?" Blair asked as she approached him, he didn't move so Blair shook him. But he still didn't wake up, "Nate!!!" Blair yelled but Nate still didn't budge. Then Blair picked up the coffee mug and smelt the remains of the coffee, it smelt different. Then Blair recognised the smell, her mother used to use them all the time. It was sleeping pills.

* * *

Chuck was stood outside a conference room, he'd been stood there for 10 minutes waiting for the manager of security to turn up. He looked impatiently at his watch. Then he noticed the manager of security, Mr Lawson walking down the hallway towards him, looking at papers in his hands.

"It's about fucking time" Chuck almost yelled. Mr Lawson looked up at Chuck.

"Mr Bass, hello. Can I help you with something?" the manager asked Chuck.

"What? Mr Lawson, did you just ask me if you could help me? What the fuck are you playing at?" Chuck shouted. The man looked confused. "You told me to meet you here, you said that you had something important that you needed to speak to me about! What's the matter with you? Do you have short term memory loss or something?" Chuck asked. Mr Lawson shook his head.

"I didn't call you Mr Bass, I'm sorry" Mr Lawson replied.

"Well then if you didn't who did?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know Mr Bass" Mr Lawson replied and carried on walking.

* * *

"Nate, Nate! NATE!!!" Blair yelled as she shook the sleeping teenager. "Nate please, wake up. Please Nate. Nate please, I'm scared" Blair yelled as she shook Nate some more but when Nate didn't wake up again she ran into the bathroom and called Chuck.

"Blair?" Chuck asked down the phone.

"Chuck! Someone's drugged Nate's coffee, he's fast asleep and he won't wake up. Help me please I'm really scared!!!" Blair screamed with terror down the phone.

"Ok, look just stay calm and I'll be there in 2 minutes" Chuck replied. He was now running towards the elevator.

"Ok Chuck, hurry please I..." Blair felt a hand wrap around her mouth. She screamed and dropped the phone on the floor.

"Hello sweetheart" Jack whispered into her ear...

* * *

**A/N: Exciting or what? I loved writing this chapter. Don't forget to review. Xoxo Beth.**


	9. The Kidnap

**Chapter 9: The Kidnap **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your fabulous reviews. Hope you all like this chapter as much as you did the last one don't forget to review.****J**

**Enjoy.**

**Xoxo Beth xxxx**

* * *

"Blair? BLAIR? BLAIR?" Chuck yelled down the phone. He was now running as fast as he could to the elevator.

* * *

Blair tried her hardest to scream and squirm her way out of Jack's firm grasp, but the harder she tried, the harder he held her.

"Stop squirming" he yelled at her. He took her towel in his free hand. "And get dressed" he ordered. Blair shook her head no. "DO IT NOW!!!" Jack shrieked, guiding her into the bedroom. When they were in there he closed the door and sat on the bed, Blair turned around and grabbed some lingerie from her drawer and headed for the door. She'd rather change in front of Nate than Jack any day but Jack stopped her. "I don't think so. Get changed here" he ordered. Blair tried her best to cover herself up whilst she put them on. "Don't be shy sweet heart, I've seen it all before" he said smugly. Blair then grabbed a pair of jeans and shoved them on, then a T-shirt.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked on the brink of tears.

"You'll see" Jack replied.

"Chuck'll be back in a minute" Blair said shakily. Jack shook his head.

"No he won't, now get come on, were leaving" he ordered.

"What did you do to Nate?" she asked.

"It's just some really strong sleeping pills Darling, he'll be fine in about 20 minutes. Hopefully" Jack replied. Blair walked over to him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take Bass industries and you back" he replied.

"I would rather die than be yours" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that sweetie pie won't we?" he asked. Blair began to shake. "Come on" he said grabbing her arm tightly and practically dragging her out of the room.

* * *

The elevator wouldn't come so Chuck decided to use the emergency exit stairs. He ran as fast as he could, he knew he'd be knackered by the time he reached his floor but he didn't care one bit.

* * *

Jack pulled Blair over to the elevator and into its waiting doors. Blair stopped her foot in the front of the doorway.

"MOVE YOUR FOOT NOW!!!" Jack yelled. Blair shook her head no.

"No" she replied. Jack stood on her foot causing her to scream in pain.

"MOVE IT NOW!!!" Jack yelled.

"NO!!!" Blair yelled back, Jack brought a hand up too her chocolate curls and pulled on them as hard as he could. "OWWW, LET GO!!!" Blair screamed.

"MOVE YOUR FUCKING FOOT NOW!!!" Jack yelled.

"NO!!!" Blair screamed. Suddenly Jack punched Blair across the face causing her to immediately move her foot.

"Well done" he said as he still held her hair and pushed the button to go down to the lobby. Just before the door's closed Blair saw Chuck burst through the emergency exit doors.

"CHUCK!!!" Blair screamed. Chuck ran over to the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"BLAIR!!!" Chuck yelled.

"Sorry Chuck" Jack said as the doors closed before Chuck could reach them.

"Chuck!!! HELP!!!" Blair screeched.

"It won't work now Blair, we've passed your floor by now" Jack said with a smug look on his face.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Blair screamed.

"Now, now Sweetie. Don't go getting all hasty" he replied.

"Let me go, now!!!" Blair yelled. Jack shook his head.

"No" he replied.

"How are you gonna force me out of this hotel? I'll scream" Blair threatened.

"Scream, and I'll kill both you and Chuck" Jack threatened.

"With what?" Blair asked cockily. Jack pulled out a gun and showed it her.

"This" he said, Blair gasped. "Now be a good girl and get out of the elevator and go over to the 2nd limo" Jack ordered putting the gun away, Blair did as she was told and approached the waiting limo outside. She knew that wherever she was going, she was not going to like it. She had just got inside the limo when Chuck came running towards it. Jack looked out the window.

"Oh for fuck's sake" Jack said. Blair stared out the window at Chuck who was now on the outside of the limo trying to open the door.

"JACK OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW!!!" Chuck shouted.

"Driver, drive" Jack ordered the driver. Blair tried to open the door but Jack stopped her. "Remember what I showed you in the elevator. Open that door and I will kill you both" Jack threatened. Blair nodded as tears began streaming down her face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

"Because" the limo began to speed off. "I love you Blair" Jack finished and kissed her, she tried to push him off her, he let her go after a while and sat back in his seat. Outside Chuck ran after the limo screaming and shouting but Jack ignored it and Blair cried. Then the limo sped off at full speed and Chuck was left there standing on the sidewalk. All by himself. Only then did tears begin to pour down his face.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think? Don't forget to review. Love you all xoxo Beth xxxx**


	10. The Email

Chapter 10: The Email

**A/N: Sorry about how long this took to upload, I've been so busy with GCSE's and Mock GCSE's. Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. xoxo Beth**

* * *

"Mr Bass, welcome back. You said that you needed to speak with us both immediately?" the police woman asked as she and the policeman walked into the interview room.

"Blair's been taken" Chuck announced. The police woman stared at Chuck like he had grown a second head.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Blair's been kidnapped" Chuck announced.

"By whom?" the police man asked.

"Jack" Chuck replied.

"Jack Bass?" the police woman asked Chuck nodded.

"He called my phone and pretended to be the manager of security so I'd go and have a meeting, then whilst I was out of the suite, Jack drugged my friend, who was looking after Blair and then took Blair" Chuck replied.

"How do you know this Mr Bass? Did you know that wrongly accusing a person of kidnap is a very serious offence?" the policeman asked Chuck.

"WHO'S ACCUSING? I'M FUCKING TELLING YOU!!!" Chuck yelled.

"Mr Bass, please we need you to calm down" the policewoman said. "We do believe you but we do need you to tell us all of what happened" she replied.

"Fine" Chuck began "Well you see I..."

* * *

Blair had curled herself up into a ball on the limo seat as Jack watched her, then she cried some more.

"Blair" Jack began she didn't look at him. "I love you" he announced. Blair carried on crying.

"Well I don't love you" she yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me" he shouted.

"Fuck you!!!" she yelled then began crying again. "Let me go home" she cried.

"You are home Blair, well for now anyway" he replied.

"What?" she asked looking up to see that the limo had stopped outside a grotty looking hotel. "Your gonna keep me here?" she asked terrified. Jack shook his head no.

"Don't be so ridiculous sweetie" he came closer to her. "I would never dream of keeping you in this shit hole and it's in Brooklyn. I know how much you hate Brooklyn, don't worry we'll be back to Australia before you know it" Jack finished kissing her. She pulled him off her.

"Get off me you creep" she replied "Wait, what do you mean back to Australia?" she asked.

"Were going to live in Australia" Jack replied.

* * *

"And then he drove off in the limo with Blair" Chuck finished, the policewoman looked horrified but the policeman looked normal.

"Oh my, Mr Bass, are you ok?" she asked. Chuck shook his head.

"Please help me" he begged. "I'm scared" the police woman stood up and patted Chuck on the back.

"We'll find him, don't worry" she promised.

"What do I do in the meantime?" he asked.

"Well you need to check your phone, email or letterbox to make sure that you don't have any phone calls, emails or letters from Jack. If you do then record them or bring them into the station, then we'll be able to possibly track him down" the policeman announced.

"Possibly?" Chuck asked, his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Don't worry Mr Bass, we'll find them" the policewoman said as Chuck put his head in his hands and cried. The policeman stared at her and she gave the policeman a look that told him that they would.

* * *

"I'm not getting out of this limo!!!" Blair yelled as Jack held open the door for her.

"Yes you are" replied Jack quickly losing patience with her. Blair shook her head.

"Fuck off, no I'm not, I'm not going anywhere with you!!!" Blair yelled. Jack saw a woman across the street staring at them.

"Blair honey, please will you stop being so dramatic and get out of the car" Jack said sweetly keeping his eyes on the woman, the woman then walked off. "GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR NOW YOU LITTLE SLUT!!!" he shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the car. "Don't make me hit you again!" he threatened dragging her into the hotel. When they were inside the hotel, Jack took her up to a room.

"I'm not fucking staying in here, I'd rather sleep outside" Blair protested. Jack shut the door behind them.

"Oh yes you are, now come on we've got a message to send" Jack said taking a video camera out of his pocket. "Sit down" he ordered her as he pointed towards a chair.

"NO!!!" Blair yelled.

"DO IT NOW!!!" Jack yelled. Blair did as she was told and went to go and sit on the grubby chair. When she did Jack grabbed a bag off of the bed and opened it, then he produced some rope and some duck tape from the bag.

"NO!!!" Blair yelled as Jack came towards her with them.

"Hold still" Jack said, Blair screamed.

* * *

Chuck was walking down the hallway of the police station, he had just managed to stop crying and was going to leave the police station when Serena and Nate appeared. He'd forgotten that when the policewoman asked Chuck did she want to call anyone for him before he'd said Serena and Nate. Now Serena and Nate were both running up to him. Worry in both of their eyes.

"Chuck!!! Where is she? What the hell happened?!!" Serena asked as she approached him. Chuck was frozen, he couldn't speak.

"Hey man, are you ok? What happened?" Nate asked still looking sleepy. When he noticed Chuck was frozen he looked even more confused. "Dude, you still alive?" he asked. Chuck just nodded as he still stood still.

"Chuck, stop fooling around, this is serious!!! What the hell happened?!!" Serena shouted.

"Jack" Chuck whispered he knew that he was going to cry again.

"Jack? Jack did what?" Serena asked.

"Jack... Jack, he drugged Nate and...K ...k...kid... kidnapped Blair" Chuck replied.

"Oh my god!!" Serena announced. Then the questions began. "How did he get into the suite?" "How did he manage to drug Nate?" "Why did he kidnap Blair?" "Wait, why wasn't Blair at NYU?" "Why didn't you stop him?" "Where is she?!!" Serena questioned tears brimming her eyes. Chuck shook his head. "TELL ME CHUCK!!!" Serena yelled. Chuck hung his head.

"I broke my promise" he whispered as a tear escaped one of his eyes.

"What?" Nate asked still confused, and sleepy.

"I broke my promise" Chuck repeated. "I promised her that I wouldn't let him touch her. I promised her she'd be ok" he finished as he began to cry. Nate was shocked, he'd only ever seen Chuck Bass cry twice before now. Once in kindergarten when Chuck had fallen over and cut all of his leg whilst walking to the limo on his way back from school. And once when Chuck had broken his ankle when they were 6, on a long walk with the school. Both of those times were when Chuck was a little kid, not a 19 year old. Nate didn't actually know what to do. Luckily Serena did, she'd seen Chuck cry more than twice, after all she did live with him for over 2 years. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back as they both began to cry.

"It's ok Chuck" Serena soothed. Chuck cried into her shoulder and she cried into his.

After awhile Serena and Nate managed to convince Chuck to go home and check his emails. So he did, suddenly a new message popped up on his laptop screen so he opened it, it was from Jack. There was a message and a video box. The message said:  
_Watch this_  
so Chuck clicked the play button in the video box. It was a video of Jack and Blair in a grotty hotel room. Jack had a video camera on a tripod and Blair was tied to a chair with some rope and some duck tape over her mouth. She was moving about frantically on the chair. Jack walked up to her.

"Right, its working" he said smugly as Blair tried to scream. "Oh, I'm sorry Blair. Did you wanna say something?" Jack asked as she moved about frantically trying to untangle her hands. Jack tore the duck tape off her mouth. "Go ahead then" he said.

"I hate you!!!" she screamed. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Now Blair, don't be too hasty" Jack replied.

"Fuck you"

"No thank you, don't you have something you wanna say to Chuck?" Jack asked. Blair shook her head.

"I'm not saying it" she yelled.

"OH YES YOU ARE!!!" Jack yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!!!" Blair screamed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN?!!!" Jack shouted.

"Do it" she challenged. Jack hit her and she screamed.

"NOW SAY IT!!" he yelled.

"NO!!!" Jack pulled the gun from his pocket and held it to her head.

"SAY OR I'LL BLOW YOUR A* BRAINS OUT!!!" Jack threatened. Blair began to cry.

"Just let me go" she begged. "Let me go back to Chuck" she cried.

"SAY IT!!!" he yelled. "TELL HIM!!!" Jack yelled. Blair took a deep breath then looked at Jack.

"No" Jack pushed the gun down to her knee and pulled the trigger. Blair screamed as pain ripped through her whole body and blood came gushing out of her knee.

"SAY IT!!!" Jack yelled.

"Chuck. Help me, help me please, help. Owww help"

"TELL HIM!!!" Jack ordered.

"Jack wants Bass industries. He wants you to sign it over to him. Owww" she began to cry even more. "Chuck oww" she began to cry and shake hysterically. "Jack help me, there's too much blood" she screamed.

"Alright Chuck here's the deal: meet me at 8:30pm on the 5th helipad, sign over Bass industries and you'll get Blair back. No police, if there are, I'll kill her" Jack threatened.

"Oww, Chuck do it" Blair whispered in the background.

"Tell him how much it hurts sweetie" Jack said brushing her face with the gun, then he put the gun away and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. "Tell him what I did to you" he said. "Tell him what _we_ did a few hours ago" he said.

"No, Chuck please just do what he says" Blair begged.

Chuck then shut the laptop, picked it up and ran out the door. He knew that Jack had said no police but the bastard had just shot Blair and he needed to save her before he did something a whole lot worse.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a long time to upload but I hope it was worth the wait. I'll update again soon promise. Don't forget to review xoxo Beth**


	11. Hang On Blair, I'm Coming

Chapter 11: Hang on Blair, I'm coming.

****

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. xoxo Beth. **

* * *

Jack was stitching Blair's leg up as she cried.

"I'm sorry" he apologised.

"No you're not, oww" she cried as he pulled the needle through a bit of her skin.

"I am, I lost it. I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"You knew exactly what you were doing" she cried. "You would've killed me, just to piss Chuck off" she said through gritted teeth.

"No I wouldn't. Hey, I bet you didn't know I was such a doctor" he replied as he finished stitching up her wound and placing a large plaster over it. "There all better. But you won't be able to walk for a bit, I'll have to get you some crutches before we go to Australia" Jack said smiling.

"I'm not going" Blair replied. Jack looked up at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not going" she repeated.

"Oh yes you are" he said as he stood up. "Your coming or I'll kill Chuck" he replied.

"No you wouldn't" she said.

"Oh we both know I would. I'd kill him in front of you" he replied. "Then, if you still wouldn't come with me" he chuckled slightly. "Then I'd kill you" he finished. Blair gulped.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because Blair, as I've already told you about 100 times, I love you. And if I can't have you. Well then no one can" he finished. "Now I'm going down to the bar for a bit. Did you know they actually have a bar in this place?" he asked. "Then when I come back, we can have sex" he said as he got his coat and kissed her lightly on the lips before putting some more duck tape over her mouth and leaving the room. Blair struggled about hopelessly on her chair and tried to untangle her hands. She had to get out of there, before it was too late.

* * *

"Well Chuck, this is some pretty hard evidence" the policewoman said smiling at Chuck as she watched the video.

"Now we can get him done for kidnap, abuse and possession of a gun" she said smiling. "Oh and blackmail, he'll be going down for a very long time"

"What can I do?" Chuck asked.

"Meet him tomorrow at 8:30pm on the helipad just as he asked. Then sign over Bass industries and we'll come and arrest him. Then because you signed it over on blackmail, it doesn't count so you will automatically get it all back. Oh and you'll get Miss Waldorf back too" the policeman replied.

"Will she be ok? I mean he shot her" Chuck said concerned. The policeman nodded.

"She'll be fine if she can get it stitched up" he replied.

"Thank you" Chuck thanked them.

"You can go now Mr Bass, we'll take it from here" the policewoman said smiling at Chuck. Chuck nodded and got up and headed for the door.

"Thank you both so much, I'm so grateful" he thanked as he walked out of the door and down the hallway, then he pulled out his phone and called Dan.

"Hey Dan, it's me Chuck. Look do you remember that bender that me, you and Nate went on in the summer?" he asked.

"Yeah" Dan replied.

"Well, what hotel was it that we ended up in?" Chuck asked, the thought he'd recognised the hotel room.

"Urm... the blue carpet inn I think" Dan replied.

"Thanks" Chuck replied as he ran over to his limo and got into it.

"Where too Mr Bass?" Arthur asked.

"The Blue Carpet inn" Chuck replied.

"In Brooklyn?" Arthur asked. Chuck nodded as the limo sped away. Chuck was gonna go and get Blair, no matter what.

* * *

Blair was still trying her hardest to untangle her hands but her wrists were now getting rope burn and she was sure they were bleeding. She tried to lick the duck tape off of her mouth but that wasn't working either. She gave up and began to cry again.

* * *

Chuck ran through the hallway of the blue carpet inn banging on every door. All of the people opened them, they were usually all old men. Or hookers. But he didn't care what he saw tonight as long as he found Blair in the end. He came to one of the last doors and banged on it, when no one answered he banged on it again, when no one still answered he banged on it once more before pressing his ear to the door. He heard a chair moving about frantically. He didn't need any more time, he ran at the door and attempted to break it down. It worked and within seconds he was lying on the door, on the floor. Blair's face immediately lit up when she spotted him. Chuck got up and ran over to her, she'd been crying and screaming but he could still see her now smiling at Chuck with her beautiful big brown eyes. Chuck tore the duck tape off of her mouth.

"Where's Jack?" he asked looking around the room.

"He's downstairs at the bar, how did you find me?" she asked.

"From the video, I've stayed here before" he replied. "Come on, let's go" he replied going behind her and untying her bloody and rope burned hands.

"Chuck, I love you" she announced.

"I love you too Blair" he replied. Then he came back around and took her hand in his, she tried to stand up but fell, Chuck caught her. "You ok?" he asked, she nodded and attempted to walk again but fell again, Chuck caught her "Ok, I'm gonna carry you baby" he announced, Blair nodded and kissed him, he kissed her back then scooped her up into his arms and was just about to turn around and walk out the door with her when Jack appeared in the doorway with a bottle of scotch in his hand. Blair saw him.

"Chuck!!! Turn around!!!!" she screamed. Chuck turned around just as Jack walked up to them.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked hitting Chuck across the head with the scotch bottle. Chuck immediately fell to the floor with Blair still in his arms. Blair screamed and got out of Chuck's arms.

"You monster!!!!" she screamed. "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!" she yelled as she felt for a pulse. "Oh thank God, YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!!!" She yelled.

"Well I'll know for next time won't I?" Jack asked picking Blair up as she kicked and screamed and placed her back on the chair, and then he tied her up again.

"You're not gonna let me go are you? You lied to Chuck!!!" Blair yelled as Jack put some more duck tape over her mouth.

"No sweetie, I'm not." Jack replied kissing her cheek and walking off. "Looks like were gonna have to move again" he said as he began packing his clothes into his suitcase. Blair stared at Chuck on the floor unconscious and began to cry hysterically.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Lol what did you all think? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. xoxo Beth xxxx **


	12. Leave Us Alone!

Chapter 12: Leave Us Alone!!!

**A/N: Ok so I changed the whole Blair getting shot in the knee thing to her getting shot in the thigh, so just pretend that she got shot in the thigh instead lol, enjoy and don't forget to review xoxo Beth**

"Come on Blair, were leaving" Jack said as he put the last bag at the door, Blair was still staring at Chuck lying on the floor. "Blair, come on sweetie, we have to go" Jack said walking up to her and untying her hands and taking the duck tape off of her mouth. She still stared at Chuck. "Blair, you ok?" Jack asked. Blair ignored him. "Blair, speak to me please?" Blair looked at him.

"What do you want me to say?" Blair asked in a tiny voice. "And I'm not coming with you, I mean it this time, you can kill m if you want. I don't care anymore" Blair said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Blair, why are you being like this? Chuck's alive" Jack replied.

"YEAH BUT HE'S PROBABALY BRAIN DEAD!!!" Blair yelled at Jack making him jump slightly.

"Look Blair, I didn't mean to..." Blair cut him off.

"OH YES YOU DID, YOU'D DO IT AGAIN IF YOU HAD THE CHANCE!!! I WISH I'D NEVER LAID EYES ON YOU, I WISH I JUST WAITED FOR CHUCK TO COME BACK FROM WHEREVER IT WAS HE WAS LAST YEAR. THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS, CHUCK'D BE OK AND YOU WOULDN'T BE IN OUR LIVES!!!" Blair yelled.

"Blair, you don't mean this. Your just upset..." she cut him off again.

"UPSET? OF COURSE I'M UPSET, YOU JUST HIT MY BOYFRIEND OVER THE HEAD WITH A SCOTCH BOTTLE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISH I'D NEVER SLEPT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Blair yelled.

"Blair please, calm down" Jack replied.

"NO, NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ME, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL. SO JUST GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!!!" Blair screamed as she tried to limp over to Chuck, she fell right in front of Chuck. Jack stared at her as she brushed Chuck's hair out of his face and stroked his cheek. Jack still stood there and watched her as she cried in pain.

"Blair, let me help you up" Jack said coming closer to him, Blair put her hand up to stop him.

"GET OUT!!!" She yelled. Jack jumped slightly. "GET OUT!!!" Blair repeated. "LEAVE US ALONE!!! GET OUT!!!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Blair, that really didn't work" Jack replied as he walked closer to her. But she ignored him, she was too busy brushing Chuck's hair out of his face and kissing his cheek.

"Please wake up Chuck, I need you" Blair begged. "I'm scared, really really scared and I need you, I'm so scared that Jack's gonna take me away and I'll never be with you again" Blair said beginning to cry. "And I wanna be with you Chuck. We had a future, remember? You promised we had a future. Everything was perfect. When did everything get so screwed up?" Blair asked him crying her eyes out.

"Blair, everything will be ok" Jack said quietly. Blair shook her head.

"No, no it won't be ok, that's what Chuck always used to say and look where it got us" Blair replied crying, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Chuck's ear. "Why did you have to mess it all up?" Blair asked Jack.

"I didn't" Jack replied.

"Yes you did!!! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, YOU NEVER DID!!!" Blair shouted.

"OH YES I DID, WHEN CHUCK WAS OFF IN THAILAND DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT WITH GOD KNOWS WHO, WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO PICK UP ALL THE PIECES?!!! BLAIR, CHUCK DOESN'T LOVE YOU, NOT THE WAY I DO!!!" Jack shouted.

"I KNOW HE DOESN'T!!! HE WOULDN'T KIDNAP ME!!!" She yelled. "HE ALSO WOULDN'T SHOOT ME!!!" She screamed.

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BLAIR HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!!!" Jack yelled.

"SAY IT AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE. WHAT, DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT BACK? TELL YOU I LOVE YOU TOO?!!!" Blair yelled. Jack nodded.

"Say it" he said gruffly as he smiled. Blair looked down at Chuck.

"I love you" Jack smiled even more "Chuck Bass" she said proudly as she kissed Chuck on the cheek. Jack's smile faded. "Always have, always will" she finished smiling. Jack had had enough; he'd been nice with her. He'd been kind and considerate (well sort of) but he'd officially had it, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, she screamed and fell back to the floor again but he kept a firm hold of her. "Jack, let go. Arhhhh you're hurting me!!!" Blair cried.

"GOOD!!" Jack yelled at her. "GET UP!!!"

"I can't" Blair replied crying as she grabbed onto Chuck's hand.

"THEN I'll CARRY YOU!!!" Jack yelled as he pulled Blair up into his arms. "LET GO OF HIS HAND!!!" Jack ordered but Blair gripped Chuck's hand even tighter and shook her head no. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled away from Chuck's.

"NO, NO NO NO!!!!" Blair screamed as Jack carried her away from Chuck who was now lying back on the floor again. "LET ME GO!!!" Blair cried as she hit Jack on the chest with her tiny fists, Jack caught them and held them tightly, Blair screamed again.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Jack asked, Blair shook her head in defeat.

"No" she murmured. "Can you let go of my hands? You're crushing them" Blair asked still crying.

"What's the magic word?" Jack asked.

"Please" Blair begged. Jack let go of her hands and carried her over to the elevator.

* * *

A few hours later Chuck opened his eyes to see monitors around him bleeping to themselves. He was in a white room, in an uncomfy bed and he was wearing a... he had to check to see... a hospital gown. Chuck Bass was in a hospital? This wasn't right, Chuck Bass had only ever been in a hospital 5 times, well 6 including now. There was the time when he was born, and when his mother died. Then there was the time when he'd broken his ankle when they were 6. He was there when Blair had collapsed after a really bad bulimia incident (after all he was the one who'd found her lying unconscious on her bathroom floor) and once when his Dad had died. And when Serena was in hospital after her car crash with Tripp. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Mr Bass, your awake" she announced, yeah like he didn't already know that. God his head hurt, really badly. He tried to touch it but the nurse stopped him. "Don't touch it" she said.

"Wh...What happened?" Chuck asked.

"Well, we don't know the full story but a maid of the Blue inn hotel found you on the floor and called 911. We think that you fell and hit your head" she finished smiling at Chuck.

"I didn't fall" Chuck announced.

"Sorry?" the nurse asked puzzled.

"I didn't fall" Chuck repeated.

"Oh" she replied puzzled just then the policeman and policewoman walked in.

"Mr Bass, your awake" the policewoman announced. Chuck nodded. "Do you remember anything?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah" he replied. The policewoman and policeman walked over to him and pulled out a recorder. "Can you tell me what?" she asked Chuck nodded.

"Yeah"

"Go on then"

"I didn't fall, I got hit over the head with a scotch bottle" Chuck explained.

"Go on" the policeman encouraged.

"Well, I went to save Blair and when I got there she was tied to a chair so I untied her and then she couldn't walk so I picked her up and then she screamed "Chuck!!! Turn around!!!" so I tried to turn around, then the next thing I know I'm being hit across the head by my uncle with a scotch bottle and am falling to the floor." Chuck finished.

"Oh dear God" the policewoman blurted out. Chuck glanced at the clock.

"We need to go, were meeting them in less than 2 hours" Chuck said attempting to get up. The policeman stopped him.

"No, you can't. You are in no fit state to go" the policeman announced. Chuck looked at the policewoman.

"Mr Bass, you aren't. You still have concussion" she replied.

"What about Blair?" Chuck asked.

"We'll go and get her" the policewoman replied with a smile. "Mr Bass, don't leave this hospital" the policewoman warned. Chuck nodded. "We'll let you know when we've tracked them down" she replied as both she and the policeman walked out the door. Chuck then waited 10 minutes before turning to his nurse.

"Can I discharge myself?" Chuck asked, the nurse shook her head.

"No, not yet" she replied walking out the door. Chuck had an idea, he got up and felt dizzy, but there was nothing stopping him from getting Blair. He was going to that helipad even if it killed him. He just had to find his clothes first...

TBC.......

* * *

**A/N: Muhahaha, another cliff-hanger lol. So I don't know if you can discharge yourself after being hit over the head so I put that you weren't but I'm not too sure lol anyways hope u all enjoyed it don't forget to review xoxo Beth. **


	13. The Helipad

*Chapter 13: The Helipad*

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was too busy lol **** don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx **

* * *

"HE WON'T COME!!!" Blair screamed at Jack as she tried to open the locked limo door.

"I know he won't, he'll still be lying on that floor" Jack chuckled.

"I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Blair yelled.

"That's ok because I love you" Jack replied. "I can't wait until tomorrow, your gonna love our new place Blair, it has a swimming pool and 8 bedrooms" Jack replied smiling.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I NEED 8 BEDROOMS FOR?!!!" Blair asked.

"For when we have kids" Jack replied.

"KIDS?!!! I DON'T THNK SO!!!" Blair screamed.

"I DO" Jack replied.

"I'LL NEVER HAVE KIDS WITH YOU, EVER!!!" Blair replied harshly. Jack came closer to her and leaned in to kiss her she slapped him across the cheek.

"Oh your gonna pay for that" Jack shouted as he hit her back, Blair screamed and grabbed hold of her face.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster Arthur?" Chuck asked as he flipped through the Bass industries files in his hands.

"No sorry Mr Bass" Arthur apologised. Arthur loved his job, but it did come with some downsides too like picking up Chuck Bass from the hospital and then taking him to Lily Van Der Woodsen's house to get the Bass industries 51% in charge papers.

"Arthur seriously pick up the speed, Blair's in danger" Chuck shouted.

"Blair?" Arthur asked. Chuck nodded. "Say no more Mr Bass, I know how much that Girl means to you" Arthur replied putting his foot down on the pedal making the limo go faster.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jack asked looking out the window, "If he's coming he should be here by now"

"He won't come" Blair shouted. Just then the limo sped onto the helipad. Blair turned around and looked out the window. "He's here!!!" Blair screamed excitedly. Jack got out of the limo and Blair tried to follow him.

"YOU STAY HERE!" Jack ordered.

"No, I'm coming with you" Blair replied.

"No you not. Your staying here" Jack ordered slamming the door in her face and watching the limo that Chuck was just getting out of. Chuck ran over to him.

"Where is she?" Chuck asked.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Don't mess around with me Jack, where is she?" Chuck asked again getting angry.

"In the limo" Jack replied as Blair began screaming from inside the limo and banging on the glass.

"Let me see her" Chuck said as he walked towards the limo. Jack shook his head.

"Not until I get Bass industries, then you can have her back" Jack lied.

"Let me see her first" Chuck ordered through gritted teeth. Jack shook his head.

"No"

"LET ME SEE HER NOW!!!" Chuck yelled as Blair screamed from inside the limo.

"Fine" Jack replied as they both walked over to the limo. Jack pointed to the window and Chuck could see Blair.

"CHUCK!!!" Blair screamed when she saw him

"JACK OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!!" Chuck ordered.

"Give me the papers" Jack yelled.

"DON'T DO IT CHUCK, HE'S LYING TO YOU. HE'S NOT GONNA LET ME GO!!!" Blair screamed from inside the limo as she tried to smash the glass.

"I will let her go Chuck, she's boring me now, I've had my fun with her but it's over now, give me the papers then she's all yours" Jack promised. Chuck opened the briefcase, took a piece of paper out and handed it to Jack.

"Here, you just need to sign here then it's all yours" Chuck announced. Jack took a pen from his pocket and signed the papers. "Congratulations" Chuck said sarcastically as he reached for the door of the limo but Jack stopped him.

"Thanks Chuck, for Bass industries" Jack put the piece of paper into his pocket. "And for Blair" he finished as opened the door and pulled Blair out, Blair fell again and Jack caught her.

"CHUCK!!!" Blair screamed as she reached for him.

"GO TO THE HELICOPTER NOW BLAIR" Jack ordered.

"NO!!!" Blair screamed as she tried to run to Chuck but Jack only held her tighter as he pulled he gun from his pocket and held it to her.

"DO IT NOW!!!" Jack ordered. Blair began crying.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Chuck ordered.

"YOU THINK I WONT DO IT? I'VE DONE IT BEFORE AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!!!" Jack yelled. Suddenly 4 police cars and a police van appeared.

"YOU CALLED THE POLICE?!!!" Jack yelled.

"NO!!!" Chuck lied. Jack pushed Blair back into the limo as she screamed in pain and slammed the door behind her. The police got out of their cars and the van armed with guns.

"Jack Bass you are surrounded. Drop the gun and step away from the limo" a police man called. Jack ignored them and ran around to the limo and got into the driver's seat.

"YOU BETTER HOLD ON BLAIR!!!" Jack ordered as he started the limo. Blair tried to desperately open the door and smash the glass. Chuck appeared on the other side of the glass.

"CHUCK, HELP ME!!!" Blair screamed Chuck tried to open the door and smash the glass too but it didn't work.

"I LOVE YOU BLAIR!!!" Jack shouted as he started driving the car.

"JACK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!" Blair screamed as Jack drove the limo straight off the helipad dock and into the water. Blair screamed and so did Chuck as he watched the limo begin to sink. He couldn't think of anything else to do, he was frozen on the spot. The police ran up to him.

"Mr Bass..." a policeman began but Chuck couldn't hear what else he was saying because at that moment Chuck Bass jumped into the icy water after the limo.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger lol I'll be updating again tomorrow before I leave for the airport so don't worry. Don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx**


	14. The Hudson

*Chapter 14: The Hudson*

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx**

* * *

Chuck swam over to the limo as it began to sink. The water was colder than ice and the police screaming at him wasn't exactly helping matters but Chuck didn't care. He had to save Blair and that's all Chuck thought about.

Blair was now up to her neck in the ice cold water and was attempting to smash the glass. Jack hadn't said a thing since the limo went into the water and Blair was getting more and more terrified that she would die with every second that went by.

The limo was now completely submerged in water and Blair wasn't having any luck with opening the window. She had now been under water for about 5 ½ minutes and was beginning to black out. Suddenly Chuck appeared at the window. Blair screamed "CHUCK!!!" as he tried to smash the glass in. He was also blacking out (after all he still had concussion) but he was determined to save Blair. He quickly came up with an idea. He mimed at Blair to take her shoe off and smash it against the window. She did and within seconds the window was smashed. Chuck then reached into the window for her and pulled her out. Some shards of glass cut her but Blair didn't care, she was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness though and still couldn't walk or swim with her thigh injury so Chuck wrapped her arms around his neck and began to swim up towards the surface. Just before they reached it Blair blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was in Chuck's arms on the helipad with about 4 police around them. They were both soaked and freezing and she was struggling to breathe. Jack was on the other side of the helipad with police attempting to help him.

"Chuck" she whispered as she clutched onto his hand.

"It's ok" Chuck coughed. Blair smiled limply at him and closed her eyes, he saw tears falling from them. And she coughed. "Blair, it's gonna be ok" Chuck mumbled, she was beginning to black out again.

"I love you Chuck" she coughed.

"No, no no Blair don't say good bye" he almost yelled, she opened her eyes and looked at him, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to cry too. He had never seen her this colour before, she was practically blue and he knew that she would probably die. Her breath was beginning to hitch as she raised a cut hand up to his cheek.

"It's ok Chuck, don't cry, I'll be ok. I'm happy" she replied as she shivered. Chuck held her as tightly as he possibly could, he couldn't let her go, he had to keep her alive.

"How can you be happy?" he asked her.

"Because I met you. You made me happy. Now I can die in the arms of the person I love" she replied, her eyes drooping. "I love you Chuck Bass, always have always will"

"I love you too Blair Waldorf. Always have, always will" he kissed her cold and blue lips. And she nodded before she closed her eyes and huddled closer to him. Her breathing became more and more heart breaking and Chuck knew she was dying. "HELP!" Chuck called out to the police. "HELP, HELP SHE'S DYING" Chuck yelled as loud as he could. Just then Chuck's breathing began to hitch and suddenly Chuck couldn't breathe anymore. Chuck then heard sirens before his eyes slammed shut.

TBC... in 10 days....

* * *

**A/N: Muhahaha I'm so evil you all have to wait for 10 days because I'm going to Tunisia for that long lol :)**** don't worry though I will write it the minute I get back, well I'll write it whilst I'm in Tunisia but y'know. So will Blair live? Will Chuck? Will Jack? I honestly don't know yet lol :) ****don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**A/N: I'm sorry about this chapter taking forever to upload**

* * *

He prised his eyes open with all the strength he had left and saw Paramedics running towards him, until they saw Blair in his arms then they turned their attention to her. They took her from Chuck's arms and felt for a pulse on her.

"She's not breathing!!!" shouted 1 Paramedic. Chuck stared helplessly at her as another Paramedic placed a fist aid kit down. "We need to do CPR!!!!! NOW!!!" the 1st Paramedic shouted as he and the 2nd Paramedic began CPR on Blair. A 3rd Paramedic began trying to do something to Chuck but he shook her off.

"Help her first" Chuck announced with the little strength he had left.

"Shes getting all the help she needs" the 3rd Paramedic replied. Chuck continued to stare at Blair as the other 2 Paramedics worked on her. The 1st one was pressing her chest and breathing air into her mouth whilst the 2nd Paramedic was feeling for a pulse on her. That was all Chuck saw before his eyes slammed shut again.

* * *

Chuck woke up in another white room with machines around them bleeping away from themselves. He was in Hospital. Again. Nate then jumped out of his seat next to Chuck's bed and practically dived on Chuck.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Nate screamed happily.

"Yes Nathaniel, I'm alive. Well done" Chuck sarcastically congratulated his best friend. His head hurt like hell.

"Well you can't be surprised I'm acting like this you've been out cold for the past 4 days, well you did wake up on Sunday for about 10 seconds the fell asleep again, then yesterday you woke up for like 5 seconds then fell asleep again so this is like a record man" Nate replied.

"Do you have to shout? I feel like a have an awful hangover" Chuck said.

"Oh that's because of your head, after the crash well-" Chuck cut him off.

"The crash. Nate where's Blair?!" Chuck asked suddenly incredibly concerned.

"Let me go and get a doctor" Nate replied getting up.

"Nate, what's happened to Blair?!!!" Chuck demanded. Nate looked at the floor. "Nate" Chuck yelled.

"She's...She's in...Intensive care" Nate whispered.

"Intensive care...Why?" Chuck asked.

"She can't breathe on her own" Nate responded. "But she's doing better than she was yesterday. Chuck let me go and get a doctor man" Nate finished leaving the room. Chuck looked at the calendar on the wall. It was a Tuesday, the accident had been on a Friday. That meant that Chuck had been unconscious for 4 days. And Blair had been on life support for 4 days. Chuck was brought out of his thoughts by Nate and a doctor coming into the room.

"Mr Bass, your awake" the doctor announced. Chuck nodded at the doctor as he and Nate walked over to the bed. "And do you feel ok?" The doctor asked. Chuck nodded.

"I wanna see Blair" Chuck announced. The doctor nodded.

"Ok Mr Bass you can but we just need to run some tests first" the doctor replied.

"On me or Blair?" Chuck asked.

"On you Mr Bass" the doctor replied.

* * *

"B, you need to wake up, seriously. I miss you, Nate, Dan, Jenny, Eric, Vanessa. We all miss you. You and Chuck can't leave yet, we need you. Your Mom, Dad, Roman and Cyrus are coming to see you today. Wouldn't it be great if you woke up or could breathe on your own? Serena asked as she cried at her best friend's bedside. Nate ran in.

"Chuck's awake!!!"Nate announced.

"He is?" Serena asked. Nate nodded.

"He's just having some tests done. Go and see him" Nate suggested.

"I can't. I can't leave Blair" Serena replied.

"Yes you can, go and grab a coffee or something" Nate smiled. Serena got up and walked over to him.

"If anything happens, tell me" Serena ordered. Nate nodded and hugged her then Serena left the room.

* * *

"Well Mr Bass everything seems to be ok. you'll probably be able to return within the next 5 days" the doctor announced smiling.

"What happened on Monday?" Chuck asked.

"Well you woke up for about 10 seconds then you fell asleep-" Chuck cut her off.

"I mean with Blair, Nate said something about something bad happening?"

"Oh yes well she had a fit. We took her off the breathing machine for a while and she began having a fit" this scared the hell out of Chuck and he wanted to see his Blair right now.

"When can I see her?"

"Right now if you like" suddenly Serena ran in and dived into Chuck's arms.

"CHUCK!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" she screamed.

"Hey Sis" Chuck replied.

"I've never been so happy to hear you say that. Are you gonna come and see Blair?" she asked. Chuck nodded.

"I just need to get out of this ridiculous nightdress first" Chuck joked. Serena nodded and she and the doctor left the room whilst Chuck searched for some clothes Nate had brought for him.

When he was finished he walked outside his room to find Serena stood there waiting for him, she grabbed his arm and dragged him along to where Blair was.

"When they got to a room with a window looking into the patients room Chuck froze at the window.

"Chuck" Serena began as Chuck stared through the glass window at Blair.

She was worse than he would've thought. Her skin was probably the palest he'd ever seen it. Her once ruby red lips now white and colourless. Her luscious brunette curls now fell flat and lifeless. But the worst part was all the wires and tubes coming out of her and all the machines over-crowding her, and her breathing was so slow, it killed Chuck to watch.

"She's gonna die" Chuck whispered tears pricking his eyes. Serena stared at him."Don't say that" Serena almost yelled her eyes brimming with tears. "She's doing better" she defended but Chuck shook his head and slowly started walking away. "Where are you going?!!!" she yelled after him.

"I can't see her like this" Chuck agonized. Serena ran up to him.

"Oh yes you can and you will. Don't do this to her Chuck, she needs you" Serena was pleading with him now.

"I can't. I can't sit with her and wait until she dies" tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "I can't watch the person I love die. I can't, not knowing that I put her there" Chuck snapped as the tears began to fall.

"Chuck, you did the bet you could. You couldn't have got to that limo faster-" Chuck cut her off.

"I'm not talking about the limo, I'm talking about Jack he's my fucking family!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER FROM HIM" Chuck burst out crying and Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"Shhh, Chuck you're not like Jack, your just you. And you love Blair and you need to be there with her" Serena soothed, Chuck pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry Sis" he replied before walking away. Serena watched him, hoping he'd turn around but he didn't, he just carried on going.

Chuck walked outside, he was in desperate need of a cigarette but didn't have any on him. He went and sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Blair so dead-like before and it killed him. A man came and sat next to him, at first he thought it was Serena or Nate, he lifted his head up to see a black-haired man about 25 sat next to him. He looke at Chuck.

"Hey" the man greeted Chuck.

"Hey" Chuck grumbled. The man pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Chuck. Chuck one then the man pulled out a lighter and handed it to Chuck, they both lit up and the man leaned back on the bench.

"Brad Roberts" the man introduced offering out his hand, Chuck took it and shook it.

"Chuck Bass" Chuck replied taking a drag of his cigarette and letting it rest in his chest before blowing smoke out.

"You visiting someone?" Brad asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I was in here, I've been unconscious for 4 days" Chuck replied.

"That's rough" Brad took a drag from his cigarette.

"What about you?" Chuck asked.

"My wife, she's just had a baby boy. They don't like you smoking in the maternity ward apparently, even if you're outside." Brad announced.

"Congrats" Chuck congratulated the man next to him. He thought back to when he and Blair talked about kids, Blair promised him that they'd have some one day. She wanted a boy and a Girl, now she'd never get the chance.

"Yeah good isn't it? My Mom only died 2 weeks ago though so its been hard" Brad admitted.

"My Moms dead too, and my Dad" Chuck replied.

"Seriously but your only like 20 arent you?" Brad asked.

"19" Chuck corrected.

"That must be hard man"

"Not really, My Mom died when I was a baby and my Dad never really showed much love, but that's ok I have my girlfriend Blair-" Chuck cut off mid sentence. "Well I did have, she's dying as we speak" Chuck announced feeling tears seep down his face.

"Dying? Then why aren't you with her?" Brad asked, Chuck took another drag from his nearly gone cigarette.

"I can't bear seeing her like this, it's killing me" Chuck admitted.

"You should go to her, if she's dying you need o say goodbye, hold her hand" brad suggested, Chuck thought about this, the stood up, stomped out his cigarette and turned to Brad.

"I think I will, thank you Brad" Chuck thanked before he ran back inside and up to Blair's room. When he got there he didn't wait outside, he burst through the door to see Serena and Nate sat by Blair's bedside. They both stared at Chuck then stood up.

"She's all yours man" Nate said as he led Serena out of the room and closed the door. Chuck stared at her and walked over and sat down. There were tubes sticking out from each of her hands, there were things strapped to her chest and a tube going into her mouth. He reached out for her pale hand being careful not to touch the tubes.

"Hey" Chuck began watching her chest rise and fall. "Blair, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. We were supposed to be perfect, but I guess Jack just couldn't let us be. He had to be an asshole and go and fuck everything up." He choked back tears. "Please don't go Blair. I can't do anything without you. I need you baby, remember were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. We put all the other couples to shame" tears escaped his eyes. "Who's gonna tell me what shirt doesn't go with what pants? Who's gonna lie with me at night and take care of me when I'm a drunken mess? Who's gonna tell me that they love me even though I can be a stubborn pain in the ass, who is gonna make pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving and then shout at me if I don't measure out the flour right?" he stopped to catch a breath. "I need you so much" he kissed her hand and stared at her. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there just watching her but when the door opened he ignored it, that is until Eleanor shouted:

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?!!!" she stormed up to Chuck and glared at him. Harold, Roman and Cyrus followed her looking concerned.

"Eleanor, we've told you. This is not Chuck's fault!!!" Serena tried to calm Eleanor down. Chuck still held onto Blair's hand.

"NOT HIS FAULT?!!! SHE'S LYING HERE PRACTICALLY DEAD AND IT'S HIM AND HIS UNCLE WHO PUT HER HERE!!!!" Eleanor screamed at Chuck.

* * *

A/N: Dont forget to review xoxo


	16. AUTOR'S NOTE :

**AN: Ok guys, i am so so so sooooo sorry about this story butt im not gonna be able 2 update it for like another week. i have 2 brand new chapters but my computer has a virus so im writin this from my nanas computer but i forgot to print off the chapters so that i can update them :( and to make things worse im going away 2morra 4 a week skiing :( i am sooooooooo sorry about all of this but i have a few spoilers so dont read any more if you dont want to be spoiled!!! you have been warned! lol i love you all xoxo :)**

**SPOILERS:**

**Eleanor has a plan-which could have disasterous concequences for both Chuck and for Blair!!!**

**Chuck's heading for a breakdown with Blair's life still hanging in the balance**

**Jack is still wreaking havoc, even if hes in intensive care**

**Serena and Nate have a part!!!! lol**

**Sombody's gonna die!**


	17. The Hospital

The Hospital

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, ****don't forget to review xoxo Beth xxxx **

* * *

Chuck stood outside the intensive care ward with Serena. Eleanor had kicked Chuck out of the room screaming at him. Serena and Nate came out shortly after, Serena had told Chuck that she wouldnt let Eleanor speak to him like that and had stuck up for him along with Nate so they enede up outside too. Now Nate was getting coffee and Serena was babbling on about Eleanor.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SAID THOSE THINGS TO YOU CHUCK!!! I MEAN HO CAN SHE LECTURE YOU ABOUT HOW TO TAKE CARE OF BLAIR?!!! SHE HASN'T EVEN BEEN IN THE COUNTRY!!!" Serena screamed. Chuck nodded slowly not listening. Serena carried on oblivious to Chuck's eyes now brimming with tears. "I MEAN WHAT A BITCH!!! SHES HARDLY BEEN THERE FOR BLAIR ALL THSES YEARS!!! YOU DID ALL YOU COULD CHUCK! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT ITS JACK'S!!!" She stopped when she saw Chuck's eyes.

"It is my fault. I promised her that I'd protect her and I didn't. I promised her Jack wouldn't hurt her and he nearly killed her!!! If she dies I'll have blood on my hands as much as Jack will." Chuck whispered, tears falling from his bronze coloured eyes.

"It's not your fault Chuck. Look its getting late and Eleanor'll be leaving soon. Then you can go and see Blair again." Serena said encouragingly but chuck shook his head.

"She won't leave Serena, she'll be here all night or she'll get a restraining order on me"

"She'll come around Chuck. It'll all be ok" Serena replied.

* * *

A few hours later Chuck was sat on his hospital bed. He was staring at the pictures of Blair on his phone. He'd tried to see Blair again but Eleanor had refused and yelled at him.

He had pictures of her from the summer, when he took her to Paris and Tuscany and Venice. He had pictures of them sneaking around before cotillion. He told her that he wanted to use her for his art. He told her that he wanted to photograph her. She reminded him that he didn't do art but he said he'd start if he could do all his work on her. She giggled and gave in. He never finished his 'Artwork' because she slept with Nate. But he would now. He'd finish it and give it to her. If she ever woke up that was.

That thought cut right through him. He thought that Blair was at a sighnpost that pointed both left and right and she had to choose a path. To Chuck, Left was death and Right was life. He just hoped that she chose the right.

He had to see her. He had to be there with her when she woke up, or when she died. He owed her that. Suddenly Chuck though of someone who hadn't been in his mind for a while. Jack.

Chuck stood up from his bed and walked out of his door. He had to find out where Jack was. Nate had mentioned something about Jack being in an intensive care unit just like Blair. Chuck gulped and walked to the intensive care ward. When he got there he saw a woman walking up and down the corridor.

"Hello?" bShe asked as she approached Chuck. Chuck noticed a small plastic name card above her left breast that read: SAMANTHA PLATT, INTENSIVE CARE WARD NURSE. Chuck smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Chuck Bass, I was just wondering if i could see my Uncle? Jack Bass" Chuck asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid you can't Mr Bass, visiting hours are over. It's 11:30 at night. You could come back tomorrow" Samantha replied. Chuck nodded, this woman wouldn't be bought and Chuck didn't have any cash on him.

"Well thank you anyway" Chuck replied walking off. He would come back tomorrow and he would see his Uncle. Chuck shivered at the thought. Chuck didn't want to be related to that jerk. He'd nearly killed both Chuck and Blair and Chuck would kill him for it. Tomorrow, Chuck Bass would kill Jack Bass and make sure he would never be able to hurt Blair again. But for now Chuck was feeling incredibly sleepy, so he'd go to bed and no-doubt have his dreams invaded by either the limo going into the Hudson or Blair practically dying in his arms on the helipad, that day would haunt Chuck forever. It was just a pity that there wasn't a bar around here.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was wrote on the edit thing so sorry if there are any mistakes. My internet is still broke so this was wrote on my nanas computer i'll try and update as frequently as possible but its kinda hard so just bear with me :) i love you all sooo much :)**

**P.S: Ive started 2 new stories: 1 is a horror skiing fic and the other is 1 where B gets pregnant :) sooo look out for them :) xoxo Beth :D**


	18. I'll Stay With You Forever

Chapter 17:

**A/N: My internets back YAY :D that means lots more fanfiction from me! YAY! So in the time I've been away I've wrote:**

**A new 1 shot (Might make it longer), about Chuck and Blair after 3x17 (It's a sad one though) **

**Started a new story with Blair and Chuck where Blair gets pregnant.**

**A horror story with Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Jenny, Eric, Vanessa and Dan. Where they all go to a cottage in Italy for a nice holiday, until things take a turn for the worse *Evil laugh***

**Another Audrey Bass one-shot. **

**Oh and I've added chapters to 'Always Have, Always Will' and this one obviously lol **** love you all xoxo Beth. **

**P.S:** **Don't forget to review xoxo ily all (L) xoxo Beth **

...............................

Chuck walked through a forest searching for something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly he came to a clearing. There was a log there and sunlight shone onto it. There was someone sat on the log as well, he knew who it was immediately even though her back was towards him, he'd know her face anywhere. It was Blair. He called out her name and she immediately turned around. Her chocolate curls fell limply around her face her skin was still pale, she had a black eye and cuts and bruises all over her face and she had a busted up lip but her eyes were what caught his eye the most. They were full with tears and some had already seeped over her eyes and were now running down her pale cheeks.

"Blair" Chuck said as he ran towards her, she stood up slowly then winced in pain and fell down again. She looked up at him and he noticed it then. She was still in her hospital gown.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just my leg. I can't walk properly" Blair murmured. Chuck sat down next to her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I think I'm dying Chuck. And I don't wanna. I wanna be here with you" Blair sobbed. Chuck took her hand in his.

"What makes you think your dying?" Chuck asked.

"I'm hooked up to a life support machine for God's sake" Blair sighed.

"You can come off it" Chuck argued.

"I don't wanna leave Chuck. Were not finished here. I don't wanna leave you, I love you" she sobbed. Chuck pulled her into another hug and kissed her temple.

"Don't leave Blair. I know that you can do this, I know you'll survive. You'll be ok" he soothed. He felt her beginning to disappear underneath his arms.

"Chuck, help me" Blair begged. Chuck looked at her. She was disappearing before his eyes.

"Blair, stay. Stay Blair. Don't leave. Don't go!" Chuck was begging now, his eyes filling with tears. Then she was gone. Chuck closed his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself standing on the helipad.

He saw himself with Blair in his arms, she was slowly slipping away and he was trying his hardest to keep her alive. Chuck couldn't help but stare at Blair and himself. He heard a chuckling coming from over near where Jack was. He looked over and saw Jack smirking...

Chuck suddenly woke up sweating. He sat up in the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. That had to be the worst dream he'd ever had. But he saw Blair, was she coming to him? Was she trying to tell him something? If she was, she was telling him she didn't want to die. Well obviously. Not many people wanted to die, especially not beautiful, rich 19 year olds. But no-one was gonna switch off her life support machine, were they? Maybe that was why Eleanor didn't want Chuck near Blair. No he couldn't think like that. He couldn't just accuse Blair's mother of wanting to kill her own daughter. But he had to see Blair, she'd practically begged him too. But visiting hours didn't start for another hour. So he had to pass the time somehow. He grabbed his phone and began flicking through the pictures of Blair. He'd make her the art thing he'd always promised her. He just needed to select some photos first, then print them off, then glue them onto something and boom! He was done.

..........................

1 hour later:

Chuck stared at the clock, it was 1 minute until he could go. He was changed and was waiting by the door. The clock hit the 12 and Chuck was out the door. He ran to the intensive care unit and ran to Blair's room. There was nurse in there.

"Hello" she greeted when she saw Chuck.

"Hi" Chuck replied.

"You're early" she smiled. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend" Chuck announced. "Is she any better?"

"Yes, she's doing slightly better sir" she stepped away from Blair's machine and over to Chuck. "Well I'll leave you two alone" she walked out the door. Chuck stared at Blair. She looked the same as yesterday, lifeless, pale, her hair lacking luster, her lip busted up, her black eye was still there along with her cuts and bruises. He walked over to her, sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair and took her hand in his.

"Hey" he began. "I had a dream about you last night. We were in a forest and you um...well you...you told me that you didn't wanna die. You came to me. Don't worry Blair, I'm not gonna let anybody turn your life support off, I promise" Chuck promised kissing her forehead. "I'm here baby, I'm here. I'm not leaving. I promise, not even if your Mom yells at me more than she normally does, I'm not gonna let anyone take you away from me" he kissed her hand.

"I love you Blair Waldorf" he smiled at her. Eleanor and Harold entered the room with Cyrus and Roman trailing behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Eleanor shrieked. Chuck still held onto Blair's hand.

"Eleanor" Harold said sternly.

"Shut up you! Don't defend him!" Eleanor yelled at Harold.

"Why shouldn't I? He hasn't done anything wrong, if it wasn't for Chuck then Blair would have died in the limo" Harold defended.

"Oh please, she's on life support anyway. It'd probably be kinder to turn it off!" Eleanor shrieked.

"No!" Chuck said firmly. Eleanor glared at him.

"EXCUSE ME?" She bellowed.

"You can't turn her life support off, I won't let you" he replied.

"You won't let me? She's my daughter. Not yours!"

"But she's my girlfriend and I love her. Probably more than you do!" Chuck shot back.

"How dare you!" She screamed. Harold stepped in.

"Eleanor, perhaps you should leave" Harold suggested.

"LEAVE?" She barked.

"Just step outside and get some fresh air" Harold said.

"No! He should get out!" Eleanor replied.

"Why? I'm the one who's been looking after her whilst you've been in France" Chuck shot back. Eleanor was appalled.

"How dare you" Eleanor shrieked...

And that was how Chuck Bass was thrown out of is girlfriend's intensive care room.

...........

"I'm so worried about Chuck" Serena announced as she and Nate walked through the hospital ward hand-in-hand.

"Me too. Eleanor was so mean to him yesterday" Nate replied.

"You think she'll let him see her today?" Serena asked as they turned around a corner. Nate spotted Chuck leaning against the wall of the outside of Blair's room.

"Well, judging by the fact that he's outside and looks as though he might kill someone, I'm guessing no" Nate replied. Serena spotted Chuck and ran over to him.

"What happened?" She asked Chuck.

"Eleanor threw me out again" He answered.

"Right, that's it" Serena yelled.

"What are you gonna do?" Nate asked.

"I'm not gonna let her decide who sits with Blair! Chuck you saved her life! You're a Hero not a Villain! She can't just decide this! You're her boyfriend, the love of her life" she looked at Nate. "No offence Nate"

"None taken"

"Chuck, you wait here ok?" Serena said as she stomped into Blair's room and slammed the door. Chuck put his face in his hands.

"Oh God" he exclaimed as he heard Serena shouting and Eleanor yelling back.

"Oh no" Nate announced.

"I can't do this" Chuck announced and began walking off.

"Hey man, where you going?" Nate called. Chuck shrugged.

.................

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY WHO CAN AND CAN'T COME IN HERE TO SEE HER! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!" Serena yelled at Eleanor.

"OH YES I CAN AND I WILL. HE'S NOT COMING NEAR HER!" Eleanor yelled back.

"WHY?" Serena yelled.

"BECAUSE HE PUT HER IN HERE!"

"No, Eleanor he didn't. He saved her!" Harold announced from across the room. Eleanor and Serena both stared at him.

"WHAT?" Eleanor bellowed.

"Serena has a point. You can't just kick him out. He has just as much right to be here as us, if not more. He risked his life to save our daughter" Harold said. Serena smiled.

"AND YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T DO THE SAME?" Eleanor barked.

"I've had enough. I'm going to get him and if you don't like it then get out. I'm sure Blair would want him beside her rather than you any day!" Harold shouted walking out of the room. When he was in the hallway he saw Nate.

"Harold" Nate greeted.

"Where's Chuck?" Harold asked.

"He ran off" Nate replied.

................

Chuck stood next to his Uncle's bed and glared at Jack. He was hooked up to all the same machines as Blair was.

"You once told me that if you couldn't have something then no-one could" Chuck leaned closer to Jack. "I guess that's what you were thinking when you shot Blair and drove her into the Hudson." Chuck looked at the flowers on the nightstand. There was 1 vase with Lily's in them. Chuck knew that it was Lily, She was the only person slightly (and only ever so slightly) worried about Jack. Chuck turned his attention back to the person in the bed. "Well you can't have her Jack because she's mine" Chuck practically yelled at Jack. "I love her and she loves me! You're supposed to be my family" Chuck was yelling now. Suddenly Nate and Harold ran in.

"Chuck, stop man" Nate said as He ran over to Chuck who looked like He was going to smash the vase with the Lily's in over Jack's head.

"He fucking killed her Nate!" Chuck yelled as Nate tried to calm him down. "I'm gonna kill him!" Chuck thundered.

"Chuck man, calm down. It's ok" Nate attempted to soothe but it didn't work.

"Chuck" Harold said sternly. Both Nate and Chuck turned to stare at Harold. "She isn't dead"

"But She's gonna die! She's on a life support machine for God's sake!" Chuck shrieked.

"She's doing better" Nate announced. Chuck stared at his best friend. "She's breathing on her own" Nate smiled and so did Harold. Chuck's heart skipped a beat.

"W...W...Wh...What?"

..............

**A/N: Sooo? What did you think? Don't forget to review xoxo Beth (L)**


	19. Crawl

Chapter 18:

...

**AN: Please please please review please **

...

Crawl

Chuck ran to Blair's room as fast as he could. He was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Harold and Nate closely followed behind him, but even the cross country champion 4 years in a row at St Judes couldn't keep up with Chuck Bass running towards his now-breathing-on-her-own girlfriend's room.

"Chuck, man wait" Nate called. Chuck stopped and Nate caught up with him.

"She's breathing on her own" Chuck announced grinning like a maniac.

"I know and the Doctors think she'll wake up within the next 2-8 hours" Nate replied smiling. Harold ran up to them.

"During that time she'll only be allowed 1 visitor with her. We all think that you should be the one who is with her" Harold panted. Chuck didn't know what to say. He was so convinced that she was going to die, it was officially the best news he'd ever had. Without warning Chuck hugged Harold and then Nate.

"She's gonna be ok isn't she?" Chuck asked smiling. Harold nodded.

When the 3 men arrived at Blair's room they saw Cyrus and Roman stood outside.

"Chuck, hello" Cyrus beamed.

"Is she awake?" Chuck asked. Cyrus shook his head.

"Something tells me she's been waiting for you" the tiny man replied.

"Eleanor and Serena are in there" Roman announced. Chuck nodded and walked in.

Serena stood up when she saw Chuck, walked over to him and hugged him.

"Be careful, she's still angry" Serena warned Chuck. He nodded, Serena pulled out of the hug. "When she wakes up, tell her I love her and I've been worried sick" Serena said before leaving the room. Chuck walked over to Eleanor and sat in Serena's seat that she'd just left.

"How is she?" Chuck asked after a long silence.

"She's apparently doing better" Eleanor replied bitterly.

"Harold said something about her waking up soon" Chuck said.

"Don't get your hopes up. It's your fault she's in this mess in the first place" Eleanor raged.

"I know and I'm so sorry"

"She can't be around you Charles; you're a bad influence on her" Eleanor paused and Chuck looked at Blair. "When she wakes up, I'm taking her to France" She announced.

"What?" Chuck asked taking his eyes away from Blair and staring Eleanor.

"She can't be here with you, you cannot take care of her properly" Eleanor replied.

"I can. You can't take her away, please" Chuck was begging now. "She's all I have left. I love her and she loves me"

"You will find someone else, I'm sure of it" Eleanor said in a mocking tone. Chuck shook his head.

"No I can't Eleanor, she's my family" Chuck announced. Eleanor shook her head.

"She's my daughter, not yours. You are not related to her in any way. You're just her boyfriend, someone who can't even look after her properly"

"You don't understand" Chuck began but Eleanor cut him off.

"I understand perfectly, it is not up for discussion. She's coming with me, end of story" She was getting frustrated now.

"She won't go with you" Chuck announced. He was putting up a fight for Blair.

"She won't have a choice" Eleanor shot back.

"What are you gonna do? Drag her by her curls?" Chuck mocked.

"I'll make her choose between her family, and you!" Eleanor yelled.

Chuck was about to yell back when a short blonde middle aged woman walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith" the woman announced. Chuck and Eleanor broke their death glares and looked at Doctor Smith. Chuck stood up and extended his hand.

"Chuck Bass, I'm Blair's boyfriend" Chuck announced shaking Doctor Smith's hand.

"And I'm Eleanor Rose, Blair's mother" Eleanor greeted standing up and shaking hands with Doctor Smith.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Doctor Smith replied. "Do you know the whole 1 person thing?" She asked. Chuck and Eleanor both nodded.

"I'm staying" Chuck announced. Eleanor nodded annoyed and stormed out of the room.

"Evil bitch" Chuck muttered.

"Not a fan of Blair's Mom eh?" Doctor Smith asked.

"She's not a good person" Chuck replied sitting down again. Doctor Smith walked over to a machine and scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"Is she doing good?" Chuck asked.

"Yes" Doctor Smith replied.

"What do we do now?" Chuck asked.

"We wait and with a bit of luck she'll wake up soon" Doctor Smith sat down. "So tell me, how did you two meet?"

...

2 ½ hours later and Chuck had just finished telling Doctor Smith his and Blair's life story of how they met.

"That is so beautifully romantic. You really love each other don't you?" Doctor Smith asked.

"I love her more than anything in the whole world" Chuck smiled at Blair.

"You make a beautiful couple" Doctor Smith smiled.

"Will she be ok?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, she'll wake up, then we'll run some tests on her, keep her in for about a week then send her home" Doctor Smith replied.

"I know that this is completely out of your profession but could you maybe have a word with Eleanor?" Chuck asked. Doctor Smith thought about it for a long time.

"It is out of my profession but...I could try talking to her" Doctor Smith replied smiling.

...

"Why is this taking so long?" Eleanor barked.

"Eleanor" Harold said sternly.

"What? I just want to see my beautiful little Girl" Eleanor replied.

"We all do" Serena replied her head resting on Nate's shoulder.

"I just can't wait until she wakes up then we can all go back to France" Eleanor announced.

"All?" Nate asked confused.

"Yes Nathaniel, Harold, Roman, Cyrus, Blair and I" Eleanor answered.

"Blair?" Harold, Serena and Nate both said in unison.

"Yes Blair" Eleanor said.

"Blair isn't coming to France" Harold said.

"Yes she is, she is not staying here all by herself" Eleanor said.

"She isn't by herself, she has me and Nate and Chuck" Serena blurted out.

"And she has college" Harold added.

"She can go to college in France" Eleanor replied.

"She won't go" Harold said.

"Oh don't you start, I've already had this conversation with Charles" Eleanor almost yelled.

"Wait you told Chuck?" Nate asked. Eleanor nodded.

"He'll probably tell Blair then they'll probably run off together" Nate said. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a young man arrived.

"Is Chuck Bass here?" the man asked Nate. Nate shook his head.

"He's in Blair Waldorf's room" Nate replied.

"Ok thank you" the man thanked Nate before running off.

...

Chuck was holding Blair's hand and staring at her when a young tall man walked into the room.

"Doctor Ellison, hello" Doctor Smith greeted the man.

"Hello Doctor Smith" Doctor Ellison greeted. He turned to Chuck. "Are you Chuck Bass?" He asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah why?" Chuck asked.

"Can I speak with you outside please?" Doctor Ellison asked. Chuck hesitated.

"Don't worry I'll give you a shout if anything happens" Doctor Smith assured Chuck who then let go of Blair's dainty hand and followed Doctor Ellison outside.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"Mr Bass, maybe you should take a seat" Doctor Ellison proposed but Chuck shook his head.

"Just tell me" Chuck said frustrated.

"It's about your Uncle Jack Bass" Doctor Ellison began but stopped to look at the floor.

"What about him?" Chuck asked.

"He's showing very little brain activity-" Chuck cut him off.

"You mean he's brain dead?" Chuck asked. Doctor Ellison nodded.

"We were wondering if you think that we should turn his life support machine off or not?" Doctor Ellison asked.

"If you turn it off he'll die right?" Chuck asked. Doctor Ellison nodded.

"Yes sir" he replied.

"Turn it off then" Chuck announced. Doctor Ellison looked at Chuck stragley.

"Mr Bass, maybe this is something you should think about-" Doctor Ellison began but Chuck cut him off.

"You see that Girl in that bed in there?" Chuck asked pointing at Blair through the window.

"Yes"

"My Uncle fucking put her there!" Chuck told Doctor Ellison. "I want him dead! I want to kill him myself" Chuck added.

"Mr Bass, you can turn the machine off if you want" Doctor Ellison proposed. Chuck felt something creep across his face, it felt like a smirk. It was dark, it was evil. But it'd keep Jack away from Blair forever. Chuck nodded and followed Doctor Ellison to Jack's room.

When they got there Chuck walked into the room and stared at Jack.

"You pull the plug over there" Doctor Ellison told Chuck pointing to a plug. Chuck nodded and walked over to Jack.

"You're not gonna hurt Blair again" Chuck whispered to Jack before taking a deep breath and pulling the plug. Chuck watched as the machines stopped beeping and Jack's heart rate monitor's lines went straight. Doctor Ellison said the time of death and Chuck ran out of the room and into the toilets.

He ran straight into one of the toilet cubicles and began vomiting violently.

When he was finished, he rinsed his hands under the water and looked into the mirror. He felt as though Jack was following him, haunting him.

He then ran out of the toilets and back to Blair's room. He was praying that she wasn't awake yet. She'd probably be terrified and she'd need Chuck there.

When he entered her room her eyes were still closed.

"Are you ok?" Doctor Smith asked Chuck as he sat down by Blair's bedside and took her hand again.

"My Uncle just died" Chuck announced.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Doctor Smith replied. Chuck nodded.

"It's ok though, I'm ok" Chuck lied. He was on the verge of a breakdown.

...

1 hour passed and Blair still hadn't woken up. Doctor Smith stood up.

"I just have to go next door, will you be ok?" Doctor Smith asked. Chuck nodded and Doctor Smith stood up and left the room.

"Blair, wake up please. I need you. I know you can do this. I know that were gonna be ok but I really need you to wake up. I did something terrible and I need you to hold me and tell me that everything will be ok" Chuck pleaded as he kissed her hand and stared at her beautiful face.

Suddenly her finger moved against his palm and Chuck stared at it.

"Blair" He started. Then her fingers closed slowly around Chuck's. Chuck stared at them, then her face. Her eyelids twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. A smile burst across Chuck's face. And her beautiful big brown eyes stared at Chuck.

"Chuck" She said weakly. Chuck pushed a loose curl behind her ear.

"Hey" He replied softly. Blair smiled at him but then frowned as she realised her surroundings and put a hand up to touch the tube coming from nostrils. Chuck took her hand away.

"It's ok, don't worry" Chuck soothed kissing her lightly.

"W...Wha...What's happened?" She asked. "Why am I in hospital?" Blair asked.

"Remember the limo going into the Hudson?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded.

"You saved me. "You pulled me out of the limo" She replied smiling, then her smile faded. "I couldn't breathe" She added. So she had remembered?

"Yeah, the paramedics helped you" Chuck replied. "You've been in intensive care for 2 weeks and in a coma for 6 hours" Chuck added.

"My leg hurts" Blair announced. Chuck stood up.

"I'll go and get the Doctor" Chuck said but Blair gripped his hand tighter.

"No, no Doctors, I just want to be with you for a while" She smiled. Chuck sat back down again and kissed her lightly.

"God, you scared me so much" Chuck replied.

"I'm sorry" She apologised. Chuck shook his head.

"Don't be. This was all my fault. But don't worry baby, Jack's never gonna hurt you ever again. I promise" Chuck said.

"Why? What happened to Jack?" Blair asked.

"He was on a life support machine, like you" Chuck began.

"Was? Is he in a coma?" Blair asked. Chuck clung to her hand tighter.

"No. Blair, Jack's dead" Chuck whispered.

"Wh...Why?" Blair asked shocked.

"I killed him, I turned his life support off" Chuck announced. He was waiting for her to scream at him, but she just stared at him, then smiled.

"Evil bastard, he deserved it" Blair smiled then coughed.

"Yeah I suppose" Chuck replied kissing her again. "God, I love you so much Blair Cornelia Waldorf" Blair smiled against his lips.

"I love you too Charles Bartholomew Bass" She announced. Doctor Smith walked in.

"Blair, your awake!" Doctor Smith said with a smile. Blair stared at Chuck with a confused 'Who the hell is this woman and how the fuck does she know my name?'

"It's ok she's your Doctor" Chuck told Blair. Blair nodded.

"I'm Doctor Smith" Doctor Smith introduced.

"Hi" Blair greeted.

"Do you remember how old you are?" Doctor Smith asked Blair.

"What?"

"It's just to see how good your memory is" Doctor Smith replied.

"19" Blair answered.

"And what year is it?"

"2010" Blair answered still holding Chuck's hand.

"Well I think it's safe to assume that you have a full memory" Doctor Smith replied smiling. "Now we just need to run some tests and then I'll leave you two I peace" Doctor Smith said.

"Tests?" Blair asked looking worried.

"Just the normal things, blood tests, blood pressure, heart rate, if you can walk ok" Doctor Smith announced. Blair nodded.

So Blair held Chuck's hand whilst Doctor Smith ran the tests. Whenever Blair winced in pain or cried "Oww" Chuck would kiss her and say:

"It's alright baby, I'm right here. It's nearly done"

...


	20. Visits And Threats

Chapter 19:

**...**

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. Don't forget to review. xoxo Beth**

Chuck walked into the waiting room in the hospital and saw Serena fast asleep on Nate's shoulder with Nate fast asleep too. Eleanor and Harold looked like they were about to kill each other and Roman and Cyrus were quietly falling asleep in a corner.

"Hey" Chuck said.

"Chuck" Serena greeted as she jerked awake, waking Nate up too. "How is she?"

Everyone stared at Chuck.

"She's awake" Chuck announced.

"But is she ok?" Harold asked. Chuck nodded and felt tears come to his eyes.

"She's fine. She can remember everything, she can walk with crutches, her legs still not strong enough for her to walk on her own and she can talk. God she can talk" Chuck smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God, she's gonna be ok?" Serena asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, you can come and see her now, but only 3 people are allowed in at once. And she wants me to stay with her" Chuck told everyone.

"Why?" Eleanor asked suspiciously.

"I don't know" Chuck replied. "And she wants to see Serena and her Dad first" Chuck added avoiding Eleanor's death stares. "She said it, not me"

...

Chuck popped his head around Blair's hospital door.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hey, I have some visitors" Chuck replied opening the door more so that Blair could see Harold and Serena.

"S! Daddy!" Blair cried excitedly. Harold and Serena ran over to Blair. Harold wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close to him.

"Oh Blair Bear, we have been so worried about you" Harold announced. Blair nodded and Harold let go of her.

"I know Daddy, I'm sorry" Blair apologised.

"Don't be sorry B" Serena smiled hugging Blair. "When Jack wakes up, he won't be coming out of jail for a long, long, long time" Serena announced.

"He isn't going to jail" Chuck announced.

"WHAT?" Serena and Harold said in unison.

"He's dead" Blair replied.

"I turned his life support off" Chuck admitted.

"Oh God, Chuck. Come here" Serena said going to give Chuck a hug.

"It's ok Serena, I'm not sad. This way he can't hurt us" Chuck replied. Blair smiled.

"Anyway, why do you want to only see us two at the time? We know that the 3 person rule is made up. Even Chuck's superior acting skills can't convince Serena and I" Harold said.

"I'm with my 3 favourite people" Blair smiled.

...

After Harold and Serena had spent some time with Blair, they left and let Eleanor and Cyrus come in for a bit.

"Oh Blair" Eleanor gushed as she rushed over to Blair and hugged her.

"Hey Mom" Blair replied. Eleanor let go of Blair.

"You scared me so much, you know that don't you?" Eleanor almost scolded Blair. Blair nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry" Blair apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry about my dear, were just glad you're ok" Cyrus said coming over and hugging Blair. After he was done he tried to let go but Blair still held onto him.

"Wait, not enough" Blair joked. When they were finally ready to let go of each other Eleanor turned to Cyrus.

"Cyrus, will you give us a moment please?" Eleanor asked. Cyrus nodded. "You too Charles, please" Eleanor added. Chuck nodded and began to follow Cyrus out the door but stopped when he heard Blair.

"No" Blair announced. Chuck spun around. "No, Chuck's staying here" she announced.

"Blair, don't be ridiculous" Eleanor began.

"I'll be right outside" Chuck said but Blair shook her head.

"No, Chuck I want you to stay here, with me. Please" Blair said. Chuck nodded.

"Ok" He agreed. Eleanor glared at Chuck but began speaking to Blair.

"Blair, now I know that you love New York and all but you're Father and I think that it'd be a good idea if you came to Paris with us" Eleanor announced.

"What? Mom, no way! I love New York. I'm staying here with Chuck" Blair replied.

"Blair, I think that you should be somewhere we can look after you-" Blair cut Eleanor off.

"No, Chuck's looking after me" Blair shot at her Mother.

"Well he's clearly not doing a good job!" Eleanor shot back.

"Me being in this hospital has nothing to do with Chuck! It has to do with his Uncle! Chuck's not like that!" Blair began to yell. Chuck stood in the corner trying to avoid the conversation.

"Blair, you are coming to France. End of discussion" Eleanor said annoyed.

"No I'm not! You can't make me!" Blair screamed.

"Oh yes I can Blair!" Eleanor yelled back.

"No you can't. What are you gonna do?" Blair challenged.

"You-You don't come with your Father and I and you choose him" Eleanor pointed to Chuck "Then I will disown you...and so will your Father" Eleanor threaten.

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Chuck blurted out. Eleanor turned to Chuck.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor yelled. "She's my daughter! I'll do whatever I like!"

Eleanor turned back to Blair waiting for her to agree with her Mother.

"I choose Chuck" Blair announced. Chuck smiled at her.

"Excuse me? Did you not hear what I said earlier? You choose him and I will disown you and so will your Father. You will have no family" Eleanor threatened.

"I'm her family" Chuck announced. Blair smiled at him. "I can look after her"

"He's right Mom, he is my family. I love him and I am not gonna leave him. Ever" Blair announced.

"Then you are no longer my daughter" Eleanor announced. Blair nodded.

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make" Blair admitted. Eleanor exhaled a breath sharply, turned on her heels and left the room.

When she was gone, Blair began to break down into tears. Chuck ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, hey it's ok. It's ok Blair, I'm here" Chuck soothed as she sobbed into his chest.

"She hates me" Blair sobbed. "And so does my Daddy" Chuck kissed her temple.

"No he doesn't. He loves you. It was an empty treat baby" Chuck soothed.

...

Blair smiled at Chuck who was trying his hardest to keep awake.

"Chuck, you need to sleep" Blair said sweetly.

"No, I don't wanna" Chuck protested. Blair stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Why?" She asked.

"If I fall asleep I won't be with you" Chuck explained. Blair smiled. "I don't wanna be without you, not even for a second" Chuck added.

"Well Mr Romantic, if you won't sleep, will you please lie with me until I do?" Blair asked. Chuck nodded, got out of his chair, pulled back the bed sheets and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her and kissed her gently. After a few minutes, Chuck spoke.

"Thank you for choosing me today" He whispered. She smiled.

"I always choose you" She whispered back as she laid her head on his chest. He rubbed his nose against her curls.

"I love you so much" He said.

"I know. I love you too" She replied smiling and closing her eyes.

He watched her and held her as she slept. She always looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. He felt his eye lids droop slightly. She was right, he did need to sleep. She smiled in her sleep and Chuck smiled too. He could spend forever in this sweet surrender, but he wouldn't. He kissed her temple one last time before making sure that the bed sheets were wrapped securely around her so that she wouldn't get cold. Then closed his eyes.

...

**AN: Aww sweet or what? Ok, so I am aware that I will have to incorporate Jenny into the story so that Blair banishes her from New York, BUT THERE IS ABSOLOUTLEY NO WAY ON THIS EARTH THAT I AM GOING TO LET CHUCK SLEEP WITH JENNY EVER! Lol but I shall think of something. *Evil Laugh.* Anyway, don't forget to review. xoxo Beth**


	21. The Humphrey Threat

Chapter 20:

**AN: Kinda short but anyways. Please review xoxo Beth **

**...**

Blair woke up the next morning wrapped in Chuck's arms and bed sheets. She looked at Chuck who was still fast asleep and smiled. She was about to close her eyes and attempt to go back to sleep when the door flew open and in came Serena.

"B! B!" She cried as she ran over to Blair, making Chuck jump awake.

"Serena! What the hell?" He shouted slightly annoyed. Blair sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I know it's early and... wait, should you even be sleeping in the same bed? I thought hospitals didn't allow that" Serena questioned.

"Well guess what, they do now!" Chuck shot back sitting up.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Blair asked realising that Serena wouldn't normally come to the hospital this early in the morning. In fact, Serena wouldn't normally be up this early in the morning.

"JENNY HUMPHREY, THAT'S WHAT'S UP B! THAT EVIL LITTLE BITCH!" Serena began.

"What did she do?" Chuck asked.

"She's been trying to steal Nate off of me!" Serena screamed. "She's been trying to sleep with him behind my back and when that's not worked, she lies to me and tells me that she slept with Nate last week while I was with my Mom!" Serena yelled beginning to sob. Blair held out her arms and Serena fell into them.

"Shhh its ok S, don't worry I'll sort it all out. Everything's gonna be ok" Blair soothed. Serena nodded.

"Thank you B"

Blair looked at Chuck, who had now climbed out of the bed.

"What do we do?" Blair mouthed to Chuck. He shrugged, he honestly had no idea.

...

Jenny Humphrey was sat at the dining table at Lily's eating waffles and drinking orange juice when she her phone screen flashed next to her. She picked it up and read the message.

_**Jenny, come and see me today at the hospital. I've missed you. **_

_**-Blair.**_

Jenny looked got out of her seat, grabbed her coat and headed over to the elevator whilst texting back:

_**Yeah sure thing Blair, I'm on my way now. **_

_**Xoxo- Jenny.**_

...

Blair looked up from her phone at Chuck and smiled.

"She's coming" She announced. Chuck kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh it has been a while since a Waldorf/Bass take down" He replied before kissing her again.

...

Jenny walked into the hospital wing that Blair had texted her to go to and walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Blair Waldorf's room" Jenny said to the woman behind the desk.

"Oh, yeah sure it's just around that corner. Second door on the left" The woman said. Jenny nodded.

"Thank you" She said as she walked off.

...

There was a knock on the door. Blair smirked at Chuck and he smirked back.

"Play nice Darling" He joked making Blair giggle.

"Come in" Blair called sweetly. Jenny stepped through the door with a bouquet of Dahlias.

"Hey Blair" Jenny greeted walking over to the bed and handing Blair the flowers. "They didn't have any hydrangeas, sorry" Jenny apologised.

"That's ok Jenny" Blair replied. "Chuck, will you find me a vase please" Blair said. Chuck nodded and walked off.

"So, how are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Fine. It's you I'm worried about" Blair replied.

"Wait what?" Jenny asked shocked.

"Trying to sleep with Nate then lying to Serena when he knocked you back. Seriously, even I thought you had better ideas than that" Blair said.

"Blair, I don't know what you're talking ab-" Blair cut her off.

"Oh please Jenny, save your breath. This is how it is: Dan loves Vanessa, God knows why. Chuck loves me and Nate loves Serena. That's just how it is" Chuck walked back into the room with a vase.

"Blair, Nate and I, we just-" Blair cut her off again.

"When are you gonna get it? There is no Nate and you. There is only Serena and Nate. There is you and Brooklyn and you copy cat dressing and dumping dairy on you Best Friend to prove a point and also you never fitting into this world no matter how hard you try. You don't mess with Nate and Serena and survive. You've been warned. Cross Nate and Serena or Me and Chuck again and you will be sorry mark my words." Jenny looked terrified. "You can go now" Blair smiled sweetly and Jenny began to walk off.

"Wow, being on a life support machine hasn't slowed you down a bit has it B?" Chuck asked. Blair smiled at him and pulled him over for a passionate kiss.

"You better be extra nice to me now Bass. The Bitch is back" Blair smirked. Chuck kissed her. God how he loved the Bitch.

...

**AN: Short I know but I'm gonna have another chapter up hopefully by tonight. Don't think that Blair's done with Jenny just yet though. Xoxo Beth (Don't forget to review) **


	22. I Have You, That's All I need

Chapter 21:

...

**AN: Please review **

...

Chuck entered his suite reading a checklist of things that Blair had told him to pick up:

_Phone _

_Ipod_

_Magazines _

_Make-up_

_Rollers and curlers_

_Comfy clothes_

_FOOD!_

Chuck smirked at the last one. She had refused to eat the hospital food and demanded "REAL!" food.

Chuck walked into the living room to find Jenny Humphrey sat on the couch crying.

"Jenny" Chuck broke the silence.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, this is my suite... and my hotel" He replied.

"I just thought you'd be with Blair" Jenny defended. Chuck held up the list.

"She sent me to pick up some things for her" He noticed her tears. "You ok?" She nodded. "Is it Blair?"

"No, it's my Dad, he's sending me to Hudson to live with my Mom" She announced.

"Why?"

"Because he found out that Damien and I were dealing drugs and then Serena told Dan about me and Nate and Dan told my Dad" Jenny explained. "And I came here to see Nate but he sort of isn't here"

"He's with Serena" He replied. She nodded.

"I think I'm just gonna go" Jenny said standing up.

"You can stay here if you want. Where else can you go? Plus Lily would kill me if she knew I let you go out late at night alone" Chuck said. Jenny sat back down.

"I'm not sure, every time I've stayed here Nate's been here. We've been y'know watching a movie or playing video games"

"Well I don't play video games and I don't watch movies except Audrey Hepburn ones and I kinda don't have time anyway" Chuck replied. Jenny nodded.

"Blair's lucky to have you Chuck"

Chuck shook his head.

"No, I'm lucky to have her. I'm a different person with her" Chuck smiled. "I'm gonna go and get her things for her" Chuck added walking towards his bedroom.

When Chuck came out of the bedroom, Jenny was sat on the couch watching a movie. Chuck walked into the kitchen and began getting food for Blair. when he was done, he headed for the elevator.

He was just about to press the button when Jenny appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Chuck spun around to see her standing there with his coat.

"Don't forget your coat Chuck" She smiled. Chuck took it from her hands.

"Uh...Thanks Jenny" he thanked. She stared at him, then slowly began moving towards him. Chuck tried backing away but her lips came crashing down on his.

He tried to pull away but she was already pushing him against the wall and attacking his shirt buttons.

"Jenny stop!" Chuck said sternly.

"Don't act like you don't want me Chuck" She said in a seductive voice. Chuck shook his head.

"I don't. You're a kid. I have a girlfriend-" She cut him off.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Jenny shouted. Chuck pushed her away from him and pressed the elevator button.

"Jenny, seriously what the fuck is up with you?" Chuck shouted. She glared at him and the elevator doors opened and he got in.

...

When he got to the hospital, Blair was sat up in bed examining her nails. When Chuck came in she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Hi" He returned.

"Guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"I can come home! Doctor Smith just told me I can" Blair smiled. Chuck practically ran over to her bedside.

"Tonight?" He asked. Blair nodded and Chuck kissed her.

...

Chuck helped Blair into some clothes he had brought for her and then helped her out of the hospital and into the limo.

They were now sat in the limo and Blair was staring out the window. Chuck was staring at her wondering if he should tell her about Jenny or not.

"Blair" Chuck broke the silence. Blair took her eyes away from the window and set them on him.

"Yes"

"There's something I have to tell you" Her smile faded.

"Oh, please don't say it's something that's gonna make me hate you" He took her hand in his.

"Jenny Humphrey was at the suite tonight when I went to pick up some of your things. Apparently, Rufus is sending her to live with her Mom in Hudson." Chuck looked down at his hands. "And well she was upset and she was there to see Nate-" Blair cut him off.

"Nate's with Serena tonight" She announced. Chuck nodded.

"That's what I said so she was gonna leave but I knew that Lily would have a fit if I let her go out late at night so I said that she could stay there for the night and she started saying all these wired things about how you were lucky to have me and then she was saying that she wants someone who loves her and y'know I went to go and get your things for you." He caught his breath. "Then when I was done, I went into the kitchen to get your things and then I went to the elevator and she appeared behind me and gave me my coat then she just stared at me for ages and..." Chuck stopped and looked into Blair's eyes that were filling with tears. "She kissed me" He whispered.

Blair felt her breath hitch.

"Did you kiss her back?" She choked out.

"No, no I swear to you Blair. I would never cheat on you" He replied. "I pushed her away and came straight to you"

Blair smiled at him and he wiped away some of the escaped tears with his thumb.

"Oh that little whore is gonna get such a smack down when I see her!" Blair shouted. Chuck chuckled.

"I haven't seen a good bitch fight in a while."

...

Blair and Chuck walked into the suite looking for Jenny but the suite was empty.

"Where the hell is that little whore?" Blair demanded.

"She's gone" Chuck replied. "Maybe she got so evil that she just exploded" Chuck suggested. Blair nodded.

"Possibly" She replied. He threw her bag with her things in onto the couch.

"Jenny?" He called. No answer. "Nate, Serena?" Still no answer.

"If I get my hands on that slut!" Blair began. Chuck cut her off.

"Let's get some food" He began to walk into the kitchen. Blair followed him with her crutches.

...

After they had eaten, they went to sit on the couch. Blair lay down and set her head on Chuck's lap and he began playing with her hair. The T.V was on and a game show was on the screen. Blair pretended to be interested in it for a while.

"Chuck" Blair began.

"Yes"

"I want to have sex tomorrow night" She announced. Chuck nodded.

"You sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's time we started getting our life back on track" She replied. Chuck nodded.

"Ok"

"By the way, you really need to take a shower because you stink!" Blair replied.

"I do not stink! And I haven't had time to have a proper shower because I'm looking after the injured" He explained.

"Well the injured can look after herself" Blair replied smiling. Chuck kissed her.

"You do make an interesting point though. I probably should get in the shower"

"Yes you should" Blair replied.

"Will you be ok for 10 minutes if I do?" He asked. Blair nodded.

"Yes"

"It's just that, I don't want you suddenly freaking out" Chuck replied. "This is where Jack kidnapped you after all"

Blair had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah. I think I'll be fine Chuck" She forced a smile. Chuck lifted her head off of his knee and got up.

"If you need me, just shout, ok?" Blair nodded and Chuck walked off to the bathroom.

The game show went off the screen and the news came on. Blair found her eyes beginning to close, she let them and within moments she was fast asleep.

When Chuck was done in the shower, he towel dried his hair, put his dressing gown on and walked into the living room to find Blair fast asleep on the couch. Chuck smirked to himself as he walked over to the T.V and turned it off.

He then turned around to see Blair still sleeping. He wondered whether it would be better to put a blanket over her but then he wanted her to be in the same bed as him. He wondered if he should just carry her in his arms to the bedroom but he was worried that he'd drop her or she'd wake up and get scared or her leg would hurt.

He bent down in front of her and lightly kissed her lips. She immediately woke up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hi" She replied.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked. She nodded. "Do you want me to carry you there?" She nodded again. "Wait, that won't hurt your thigh will it?"

"I don't think so Chuck" Blair smiled. Chuck kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put one arm around her back and the other under the back of her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"I feel like a bride" Blair giggled. Chuck smiled.

Chuck was just about to carry her into the bedroom when the elevator doors opened and Dan came running out with Jenny following closely behind. Chuck's smile quickly faded as he saw Dan coming straight for him and Blair.

"Put her down!" Dan yelled. Blair glared at Jenny.

"You-" She began.

"Put her down now!" Dan yelled. Chuck placed Blair on the couch.

"Dan-" Chuck began. Dan drove his fist into Chuck's face. Chuck fell to the floor and Blair screamed.

"HUMPHREY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Blair screamed.

Dan pointed at Chuck. "You, tell her" He ordered. Blair stared at Dan, then Chuck, then Jenny.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Blair asked. Blair looked at Jenny and saw her tears. Chuck got to his feet.

"What did I do?" Chuck asked confused. Blair had worked it all out by now.

"JENNY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL DAN?" She screamed.

"SHE TOLD ME THE TRUTH! SHE TOLD ME HOW CHUCK FORCED HER TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" Dan yelled punching Chuck again and sending him back to the floor.

"What?" Chuck asked gobsmacked as he held his bloody nose.

"YOU FORCED HER TO SLEEP WITH YOU! SHE'S 16 CHUCK, SHE'S JUST A KID!" Dan yelled.

"He didn't force her to sleep with him!" Blair defended Chuck.

"How do you know Blair? You weren't there" Dan defended.

"NEITHER WERE YOU!" Blair cried. Chuck got up and sat on the couch next to Blair and grabbed some tissues. She took them from him and began dabbing his nose.

"I didn't sleep with her" Chuck muttered.

"Who would I rather believe? You or my sister?" Dan asked.

"Dan, Chuck didn't sleep with Jenny. He didn't force her into anything either" Blair announced.

"She kissed me. That was it. She kissed me but I pushed her away! I mean look at her" Chuck pointed to her. "She's just a kid"

Dan turned around to Jenny.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"No! Dan, he forced me to sleep with him!" Jenny cried. Blair shook her head, grabbed her crutches, got to her feet and walked over to Jenny.

"You little manipulative psycho bitch!" Blair screamed.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I didn't want to he-" Jenny was cut off by Blair slapping her in the face. Jenny screamed and held her face.

"I WARNED YOU!" Blair screamed.

"Blair, get away from her!" Dan yelled.

"Oh shut up Dan, you're not helping! As usual" Chuck muttered.

"What was that?" Dan asked coming closer to Chuck and punching him o the side of his face.

Blair slapped Jenny again.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Blair screamed. Dan turned and headed for the door and so did Jenny. "AND NOT JUST OUT OF THIS HOTEL, BUT OFF THIS ISLAND. GO JENNY AND NEVER COME BACK BECAUSE IF YOU DO, I WILL KNOW. AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Blair screamed. "And as for you Dan, I never wanna see you ever again. Don't speak to me or Chuck ever again. Because if you do, we will both destroy you!" Blair threatened. Dan nodded, took Jenny by the arm and dragged her over to the lift.

When they were gone, Blair went straight to the kitchen and got some ice, wrapped it in a tea towel, then she came back and sat on the couch with him and pressed the tea towel against the side of his face. He winced in pain.

"I can't believe her" Blair seethed.

"I know me neither" Chuck agreed.

"I think we should take you to the hospital Chuck. Your nose could be broken" Blair began.

"No, no more hospitals. Can we just go to bed please?" He asked. Blair nodded, got her crutches and stood up. Chuck stood up with her and they walked to the bedroom.

...

When they got into bed, Chuck was still dabbing his nose. After a few minutes, all the blood went and he switched off the light.

"I hate Jenny Humphrey" Blair announced. Chuck nodded.

"I know, me too" He agreed. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm scared Chuck" Blair admitted.

"What of?" He asked.

"I keep seeing Jack everywhere. It's like he's haunting me" Blair explained.

"I know, I feel like that too. But it's just the two of us now"

"I literally think that's it too. We have no Jack, thank God. We've ruled the Humphreys out of our lives and my Mom has disowned me" Blair whispered her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Don't worry about them. We still have Nate and Serena" Chuck reminded her. She nodded.

"True, but anyways I have you, that's all I need" Blair smiled. He kissed her curls and rested the side of his head against hers.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear.

"I know, I love you too" She replied closing her eyes.

...

**A/N: Please review **


	23. Dorota's Wedding

Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry about how long this took to upload, don't forget to review **** xoxo Beth.**

**...**

"NO, NO! CHUCK! HELP ME!" Chuck could hear Blair screaming. He ran through the Empire looking for her trying to follow her voice. He ran up all of the fire escape stairs until he came to his apartment. He burst through his bedroom doors.

The room looked as though a bomb had hit it. There were Blair's clothes all over the floor, all the drawers were open, all the picture frames were smashed up and all of the pictures on the wall had been thrown off the wall and onto the floor or the bed.

On the floor was her blue slip. He bent down and picked it up in his hands.

"No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Chuck began repeating as he held the slip up to his face.

...

Chuck jerked awake and jumped up in the bed. He looked next to him and found Blair sleeping soundly next to him in his white chequered long sleeved Ralph Lauren polo shirt. She opened her eyes and found him next to her. Staring at her.

"Are you ok Chuck? Did you have a-" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. When they broke away he lay down again and pulled her against his chest.

"What are you-" He began kissing her head and she knew immediately. It was Jack in his dream, he'd had a nightmare. And it had scared the shit out of him.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear. She nodded.

"I know, I love you too"

After a while they both lay down again but Chuck kept his firm grip on Blair as they fell asleep.

...

Chuck woke up later on and walked into the kitchen. He put two pieces of bread into the toaster and got himself an orange juice and espresso. Just as he was about to take a sip of his espresso the elevator door dinged and a man walked out.

"Mr Bass" The man called. Chuck walked into the living room where the man was now stood.

"Yes" Chuck replied.

"This came for Miss Waldorf. Special delivery" The man announced handing Chuck the envelope he was holding. Chuck took it and read the sender address. It was from Columbia. He smiled to himself and put it into his dressing gown pocket.

"Thank you" He replied. The man nodded and walked back over to the elevator. Once he was gone, Chuck practically ran back into the kitchen, grabbed the glass of orange juice, the toast and butter and his espresso and ran back into the bedroom.

She was still sleeping when he entered. She looked beautiful. Her arms were gently draped over her flat stomach. She was dressed in his Ralph Lauren chequered polo shirt.

He walked up to the bed and climbed into it. Being careful not to spill her orange juice. She turned over in her sleep and gently opened her eyes to see Chuck staring at her.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asked. Chuck shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, I have something for you." He began. She smiled and just as he was about to reach into his pocket and grab the letter, the elevator dinged.

"Miss Blair? Mister Chuck?" A polish voice called.

Chuck rolled his eyes then looked at Blair. She smiled at him quickly.

"One minute Dorota!" She called. "Now, what is it you wanted to say?" She asked him.

"I uh... uh wanted to give you this orange juice. Here" He replied handing her the glass with the orange liquid.

"Oh sweetie, thank you" Blair thanked as she took the glass, took a sip from it, got up, grabbed a dressing gown and put it on and disappeared out of the bedroom. Chuck got up and followed her.

"I sorry to wake you Miss Blair, Mister Chuck, but I just got off phone with my Mother, she say that she and my Papa come to New York on Monday" Dorota explained. Chuck smiled.

"Well that's good right? I mean your Parents have never met Vanya have they?" Chuck asked. Blair rested her hand on Chuck's arm.

"Sweetie, Dorota's Mom doesn't know that she's pregnant" Blair explained.

"They will disown me! Or worse, kidnap and take back to old country!" Dorota blurted out. Chuck smirked. "And with me not being married. Oh no!" Dorota cried.

"Well why don't you and Vanya just go down to city hall then?" Chuck asked.

"Never! My 1st marriage happen at city hall. Polish wedding must be traditional" Dorota replied.

"I have an idea" Chuck replied.

...

"Ok guys, what do you have?" Serena asked Blair's minions.

"My sisters a florist, she can handle the flowers" Emalia Announced.

"My boyfriends Mom is a baker, she said she's just had a 'cancellation' on a cake" One of the twins announced.

"Brilliant" Serena smiled. Blair came through the elevator doors with Dorota.

"Is Vanya here?" She called.

"No" Serena called back.

"Good. Come on Dorota" Blair said as they walked into the apartment that was now filled with minions and other people Chuck had hired to help with the wedding planning. Blair had hold of Dorota's dress. Chuck looked up from the couch he was leaning on talking to a woman with a laptop perched on her knee.

"Is the dress sorted?" He asked. Blair and Dorota walked over to him and Chuck kissed Blair on the cheek.

"Yes Mister Chuck, the dress is beautiful. So is Miss Blair's dress" Dorota smiled.

"Ok, check out the Astoria world manor. It's Queens' answer to the Grand Ballroom at the Plaza" Chuck told the woman with the laptop. She typed it in and Chuck pointed at the screen. "Like it?" He asked Dorota. Dorota smiled and nodded her head excitedly.

"Oh yes Mister Chuck. It looks fabulous" She squealed.

"Good, I'll get on the phone with the manager then" Chuck replied taking his Blackberry from his pocket dialling a number and walking away.

"Ok Dorota, you go and put that dress in the spare bedroom and I'll find Serena" Blair told her maid walking off in search of her best friend.

"Ok B, the cake's sorted, the flowers are sorted. Has Chuck found the venue yet?" Serena asked.

"Yep. Ooh what about the caterers?" Blair asked.

"Oh, I'll get onto them now" Serena replied walking off. Blair walked off to in search of her boyfriend. Chuck came up behind Blair.

"You ok beautiful? You seem stressed" He asked sweetly planting a kiss on her collar bone.

"I am stressed. But still, it'll all be worth it" She smiled. He placed another kiss on her collarbone. "We won't be able to have sex tonight though I don't think" she whispered. He nodded against her porcelain skin.

"I know"

"This is one of the sweetest things you've ever done y'know"

He smiled and twirled her around and kissed her passionately making her gasp in surprise.

"I know" He whispered kissing her again.

Just as Blair was about to suggest that they go to the limo, Serena appeared.

"Ahem" Blair and Chuck's lips parted and they turned to see Serena stood with her arms folded. "We have work to do B, now isn't the time for a make out session with Chuck!"

Chuck turned Blair back towards him with a smirk on his face and kissed her again bringing his hands up to his and Blair's short distance and pointing it out to Serena.

"Eeeww gross!" Serena cried. Blair pulled away and giggled slightly. Serena grabbed her arm and began leading her away from Chuck.

...

3 days later:

Blair was stood by the full length mirror gazing at herself. In her right hand she held a white veil. She held it up to her Marchesa beige dress. Chuck walked in looking for her and spotted her. She was smiling as she admired herself in the veil. Chuck smiled and began walking over to her.

When she saw him she placed the veil back on the side where it had previously been sat and smiled at him as he came up behind her and opened a red box revealing a gold necklace.

"Dorota told me you were worried because you'd left it at home so I went back and got it for you." He announced taking it from the box, she picked up her hair and moved it to one side to let him put the necklace on for her.

"Oh Chuck, thank you I was so worried" Blair smiled.

"Well I don't want you to worry if you don't have to" He replied fastening the necklace's fastener. She put her hair down and he wrapped his arms around her dainty waist and rested his head on her curls.

"You look beautiful" He announced. Blair smiled.

"What have you done?" Blair asked suspiciously.

"Nothing! Can't I spoil my beautiful" He gave her a gentle squeeze against him making her giggle slightly. "Gorgeous girlfriend who I love to pieces?" He asked.

"I suppose, if your name wasn't Chuck Bass! Is this because we are planning on having sex tonight?" She asked suspiciously.

"No and I have a surprise for you tonight" He smiled. Blair's face lit up.

"A surprise? Tell me what it is! now!" She almost yelled. Chuck shook his head.

"No, you'll just have to wait and see"

"NO! Tell me now!" She cried.

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"YES!"

"Just wait until tonight" He argued. Blair reluctantly nodded.

"Ok" She replied her shoulders falling slightly.

"Do I still get a kiss?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded and he twirled her round and kissed her.

"Oh and I have another surprise for you" Chuck smiled.

"Urgh! Don't tell me I have to wait until tonight for this one?" She asked. Chuck shook his head.

"No, come on" He said taking her hand and leading her out into the guest room where all the guests were sat.

"Chuck, what is all this about? I've already met all the guests and spoke with most of them"

"Yes, but you haven't spoke to some specific people"

"Oh, did you invite Mister Derie?" Blair asked hopeful.

"Not exactly" Chuck said smiling at a certain person who was now emerging from the crowd. Chuck gave Blair's hand a gentle squeeze.

Blair gasped as she saw the person emerge from the crowd with a smile spread across his face.

"Daddy?" Blair gasped. Harold rushed over to Blair with his arms open wide.

"Oh Blair Bear!" He smiled as he took her in his arms.

"Wait, why are you here? Mom said you'd disowned me" Blair announced pulling away from their hug and looking her Father straight in the eyes.

"Well Darling, your Mother says a lot of things. I could never disown you. Chuck called me two nights ago and said that it was Dorota's wedding so Roman and I hopped on the first plane here and so did Cyrus and your Mother.

"Wait, Mom's here?" Blair asked. Harold nodded.

"You don't have to speak to her if you don't want to" He suggested. Blair nodded and turned around to Chuck.

"This was the surprise?" She asked a smile spreading across her face. He nodded and caught her just in time as she leapt into his arms and began kissing him passionately.

...

Blair stood next to Dorota in a room next to the church room that Dorota and Vanya would be getting married in. Cyrus was stood in the middle of the crowd's circle next to Vanya.

"I cannot believe Mister Chuck got Mister Cyrus and Miss Eleanor to come" Dorota whispered to Blair. Blair smiled at Chuck who was stood next to Dorota but further away.

"Me neither, I still can't believe he got my Daddy and Roman to come too" Blair whispered back.

"Now, in polish tradition, before a groom can marry his bride, he must answer a series of questions about his beloved. If he is unable to answer all these questions correctly then the wedding cannot take place." Cyrus explained. "Vanya, are you ready?" He asked. Vanya nodded.

Blair looked over at Chuck and saw him staring back at her ad smiled. For a moment she felt like she was the bride and Chuck was the groom. Like it was their wedding. Blair was so distracted by her thoughts that she missed the first two questions. She broke their gaze and so did he.

"And now, the final question: Vanya, what do you love most about Dorota?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh, this is tough question, there's so many things I love about her, but I think what I love mist is way I feel when I am with her. When I am with Dorota it is like nothing else matters. I know that I will be good husband to her" Blair's eyes began to fill with tears. "Good Father and that I will die proud Russian man, very much in love" Vanya finished smiling. Blair turned around in attempt to hide her tears. She didn't notice that throughout Vanya's speech, his eyes were locked on her.

Dorota walked over to Vanya and kissed him and Chuck stared at Blair, silently whishing that she'd turn around. When she didn't, he quickly and quietly made his way over to Blair and touched her shoulder lightly making her turn around and look at him.

"You ok, you wanna go somewhere quiet?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"No, no I'm fine Chuck" She whispered back but a guest noticed and whispered to her friend who whispered something to the person next to her and pretty soon almost everyone was staring at Chuck and Blair.

"Oh my, she's crying" Roman whispered to Harold.

Dorota looked at Vanya worriedly. Chuck held out his hand for Blair to take and everyone stared expectantly at her. Blair stared at his outstretched hand for what seemed like forever to Chuck and the rest of the guests before finally taking it in hers. He smiled and led her over to Dorota and Vanya.

...

Throughout the ceremony, Blair and Chuck stared at each other and smiled.

When the ceremony finished, Chuck and Blair were dancing, Chuck pulled her close to him and put his mouth to her ear.

"Hey, what was that before, are you ok?" He whispered. Blair nodded.

"You sure?" He asked. "You know that you can tell me anything right?" Blair nodded again and rested her head on his shoulder and gazed at Dorota and Vanya dancing.

"I want what Dorota and Vanya have" She announced.

"What's that? Polish and Russian accents? An eight month baby bump...because if you want a baby Blair we can-" she cut him off.

"No, not the accents or the bump. I mean look at them. They are so free and unburdened" Blair replied.

"I know what you mean. We've had more drama in a month than all the people in this room put together...but that's what makes us interesting-" Chuck smiled.

"I'm done being interesting Chuck. This isn't the Blair and Chuck show, I just want a normal life from now on, I just want a normal relationship and a normal life" Blair said.

"Ok, you want a normal life, we'll have a normal life sweetheart, no more scheming or games-"

"Well maybe some scheming and games, we don't wanna be completely boring" Blair smiled. Chuck smiled back and kissed her gently.

...

Blair and Chuck were talking to Nate and Serena.

"So, B have you and your Mom sorted things out yet?" Serena asked.

"No" Blair replied.

"You should go and speak to her B" Serena suggested. Blair shook her head.

"No"

Chuck pulled her closer to him.

"You should go and speak to her honey. Do you want me to go with you?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck's right Blair, if you don't speak to her you'll regret it" Nate said encouragingly. Blair looked at Chuck who gave her a quick nod.

"Fine"

...

"Mom" Blair called as she approached Eleanor who was standing at the bar. Eleanor turned around.

"I'm glad you came Mom, I wanted to speak to you-"

"Save it Blair, I didn't come here for _you_, I came for Dorota" Eleanor said.

"Mom, please don't shut me out" Blair begged. Eleanor stared at her daughter with a blank face. Something inside Blair snapped. "Daddy isn't being like this" Blair knew she was causing a fight but she didn't care and it was the truth.

"Your Father doesn't care for you like I do"

"Your right there! Daddy doesn't care who I'm with as long as I'm happy."

"And you think you'll be happy with him? You honestly think he'll stay with you?" Eleanor shot at Blair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blair asked.

"Does he know about your condition?" Eleanor asked, she knew that Chuck was listening somewhere and if he didn't know then their relationship would be over.

"Yes! Yes he knows! He's known for years, he stops me from doing it!" Blair almost shouted. "You know what Mom, I came here to sort things out with you but it's not worth it. If you wanna disown me then that's fine. I don't care anymore, I have Serena, Nate, Daddy, Roman, Dorota, Lily, Eric and Chuck." Blair shot before walking away and into Chuck's arms.

...

Chuck walked up to Eleanor who was still at the bar.

"Mrs Rose"

Eleanor spun around to see her daughter's boyfriend standing before her.

"What do you want Charles?" She asked bitterly.

"Please try and make up with Blair, she needs you and you need her-"

"I do not need her!" Eleanor snapped.

"Look, Eleanor, hate me all you want, I don't care. But don't hate Blair. Please don't hate her for loving me, because one day you'll find yourself telling people about Blair Waldorf, your incredibly successful daughter who wants nothing to do with you anymore." Chuck replied.

"I think you should leave now Charles" Eleanor suggested. Chuck nodded and walked towards Nate, Serena and Blair, took Blair in his arms and passionately kissed her.

...

It was late now and Blair, Chuck, Serena and Nate were the only people left. Blair and Serena were singing the Spice Girls Wannabe and dancing around on the dance floor. Chuck and Nate were sat on the wedding chairs facing the dance floor watching Blair and Serena laughing.

Blair and Serena both turned to face Chuck and Nate pointed their fingers at their boyfriend and sang;

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,"

Blair and Serena giggled the pointed at each other and sang;

"Make it last forever friendship never ends, if you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

Blair ran up to Chuck, took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Serena giggled and copied Blair by dragging Nate onto the dance floor.

Chuck spun Blair around and caught her again before she fell.

The song finished just as Blair and Chuck locked lips along with Serena and Nate.

"Wait, where did everyone go?" Serena asked. Blair looked around.

"Chuck? What time is it?" She asked suspiciously. Chuck looked at his watch.

"3:42 am" He replied. Blair looked at Serena, who looked at Nate, who looked at Chuck before all four of them burst out laughing.

"We should probably go now" Nate suggested. Serena nodded and began walking over to the table to get her purse and coat.

"We'll see you guys in the am" Nate smiled. Chuck placed a kiss on Blair's temple.

"Wait, where are we going tonight then?" Serena asked.

"The Palace" Nate replied, Serena nodded and she and Nate headed out the door.

Blair looked at Chuck.

"Did you kick Nate out?" Blair asked.

"He offered" Chuck replied with a smirk. Blair kissed him.

...

Blair and Chuck sat in the limo next to each other.

"I wonder where my parents are staying tonight." Blair asked casually.

"The Empire" Chuck replied. Blair stared at him.

"What?" Blair asked. Chuck gave her a small nod.

"The Empire as in your Empire?" Blair asked.

"_Our _Empire, yes"

"How exactly did you get my Mother to stay there?" Blair asked shocked.

"Well, she doesn't know who owns it. Cyrus, Roman and you Father do tough" Chuck replied. "This way, you and you Mother can work things out before she leaves for Paris"

Blair leant over and kissed him.

"You, Chuck Bass are amazing" Blair said against his lips before kissing him again. When they pulled away, Chuck reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an envelope. Blair's eyes darted to the envelope. "Chuck" She began.

Chuck handed her the envelope whilst Blair stared at it like it was a bomb. Blair turned it over to reveal and address. She studied it carefully, then she looked at Chuck.

"Open it" He smiled. Blair tore the seal opened and grabbed the letter from inside. She looked up at Chuck again as if she didn't know what to do next.

"Chuck" She began.

"Read it" He told her. Blair's eyes darted to the white paper.

"Congratulations Miss Waldorf, you have been accepted o attend Columbia university in fall 2010" Blair looked at Chuck. "Chuck..."

"Surprise!" Chuck smiled. A smile burst across Blair's face.

"You...you applied for me...to become a student at Columbia?" Blair stuttered. Chuck nodded.

"I knew you had too much pride to admit that NYU was a mistake" Chuck replied ad within moments Blair Waldorf was in his arms, the acceptance form thrown on the floor of the limo.

"Thank you!" She kissed him. "Thank you! Thank you!" She said in between kisses. Her hand shot for his shirt, unbuttoning it. He caught her hand, making her look up at him.

"You sure?" He asked. Blair smiled at him and nodded. Chuck the pressed his lips to hers and began unzipping her dress.

...

**AN: I will write an alternative smutty ending tomorrow, I just really wanted to get this one up first, don't forget to review xoxo Beth.**


	24. Rolling Stones Tshirts and Blessings

Chapter 23:

**A/N: I know, I know. You guys were promised smut, I'm very sorry I have just been incredibly busy. There is a little smut in this chapter so hopefully you'll like it **** don't forget to review. **** xoxo Beth.**

**...**

Blair opened her eyes to find herself in bed with Chuck's arm around her waist and Egyptian cotton bed sheets around her.

Her head was killing, her throat was dry and she thought she was going to puke any second. She opened her eyes more to see her surroundings more clearly but then slammed them shut when she realised how bright the room was.

She turned over on her side and stared at Chuck. He was fast asleep, his chest lightly grazed with chest hair rising up and down. Blair's eyes came up to Chuck's face and she smiled when she saw his hair, it was all knotted and tangled up and looked a mess. She wondered what her hair looked like.

"Chuck" She whispered sweetly. Chuck's eyes opened slowly and squinted. He managed a smile before his hand went to his head.

"Ow, God my head hurts" he murmured.

"Mine too"

"Why is it so light in here?" Chuck asked. Blair pointed at the curtains that were wide open.

Chuck climbed out of bed, put his boxers on and closed the curtains. Blair picked up a golden coloured slip from the floor and put it on.

Blair ran her fingers through her hair as best as she could.

"Do I look awful?" She asked. Chuck shook his head and went to kiss her.

"You look beautiful" he replied leaning in some more to kiss her. Just before his lips touched hers, she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran to their en-suite bathroom. Chuck stared at the shut bathroom door and heard puking.

He fell back on the bed and put his hand up to the bridge of his nose. Then, he went to the bathroom door and opened it.

Chuck Bass didn't do vomit, he hated the smell, he hated the taste, he hated the way it got everywhere, he hated how it stunk out the room and he hated how it got stuck to your clothes and hair. Yes, it was safe to say that Chuck Bass hated everything about vomit. However, when he saw Blair vomiting into the toilet, he couldn't help but rush to her side and hold her hair back for her and soothe her.

When Blair was done, she stared at Chuck. He smiled at her sweetly.

"You okay?" He asked. Blair nodded. "You sure?" Another nod.

"My head hurts, really badly" She admitted. Chuck nodded and stood up and went over to the medicine cabinet whilst Blair flushed the toilet.

Chuck ran his long fingers along the bottles of pills, toothpastes, medicines and bandages until he came to a bottle of aspirin. He took the bottle and went to sit back on the floor beside Blair who'd now propped herself up against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Blair" He whispered. Blair's eyes opened slightly.

"Mhhmm" She murmured. Chuck handed her the bottle.

"I'll just go and get a bottle of water from the fridge" Chuck replied standing up. Blair unscrewed the cap and glanced inside the bottle.

"Chuck" She called. Chuck turned around.

"Yes?"

Blair held up the bottle. "There's only one pill" She announced. Chuck groaned.

"Okay, hang on" He replied walking out of the room.

Blair heard the phone dial numbers and then Chuck spoke. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying but she heard the words "Aspirin" and "Blair doesn't feel too good" and "Just do it okay?"

Chuck walked back into the bathroom a minute later with a bottle of water and handed it to Blair.

"Okay, Derek, the man at the front desk is gonna get some aspirin okay?" Chuck told Blair as she drank the water. Blair nodded.

"Okay"

"We'll have a relaxed day today, we'll watch some Audrey Hepburn movies and eat crap until we feel better. Sound good?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded and Chuck offered her a hand up. When Blair had stood up, she went over to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"Hey, will you be okay if I just go downstairs and get the aspirin?" Chuck asked. Blair nodded and Chuck walked into the bedroom to put some clothes on.

...

Chuck stood at the front desk in joggers and a purple Ralph Lauren polo shirt waiting for Derek to arrive with the aspirin.

Harold and Roman came out of the elevator and walked up to Chuck. Harold tapped Chuck on the shoulder and made him turn around to face them.

"Morning Harold, Roman" Chuck greeted.

"Morning Chuck. How are we this morning?" Harold asked.

"Slightly hungover, and there's no more aspirins left so Derek went to go and get some for us" Chuck admitted.

"Ah, I see. And where is Blair?" Harold asked.

"Oh she's in the suite, I think she's gone back to bed, she doesn't feel too good" Chuck replied.

"Is she hungover too?" Roman asked. Chuck nodded slowly.

"She's worse than me" Chuck admitted.

Derek appeared at the desk. "Mr Bass" He greeted handing Chuck the bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks" Chuck thanked Derek. He turned back to Harold and Roman. "Well, I'm gonna go and make sure Blair's okay. I'll see you both later?"

"Yes! We must all have tea before we leave!" Roman cried excitedly.

"I'll tell Blair" Chuck smiled.

"Okay, give her my love" Harold replied.

"Mine too!" Roman added.

"I will. Bye" Chuck replied walking over to the elevator and pressing the button.

A man walked past Chuck with the Empire uniform on.

"Hey!" Chuck called. The man spun around.

"Y...yes Mr Bass?" The man asked nervously.

"Can you bring like 10 bottles of water up to the penthouse suit please?...oh and two fry ups too" Chuck asked. The man nodded. The elevator doors opened.

"Yes sure thing sir" the man replied quickly walking away. Chuck turned to get into the elevator and came face to face with Eleanor and Cyrus.

"Charles! Hello!" Cyrus cried rushing out of the elevator. Eleanor followed.

"Cyrus, Eleanor, good Moring" Chuck greeted.

"It was until now" Eleanor muttered.

"Where's Blair?" Cyrus asked.

"In bed, she isn't feeling too well" Chuck replied.

"Hungover I'd imagine" Eleanor blurted out.

"No, no, she's just ill, we stopped for some food last night and I think she ate something that hasn't agreed with her stomach" Chuck lied.

"Oh dear, I hope she gets better soon" Cyrus replied. Chuck smiled at the little man.

"I'm gonna go and check on her and make sure she's okay, if you'll excuse me" Chuck replied.

"Of course, give her my best...and Eleanor's" Cyrus exclaimed.

"I will. Bye" Chuck replied getting into the elevator.

...

When Chuck retuned Blair was lay on the couch in Chuck's Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"My my we are not in a good mood today are we?" Chuck asked when he saw her.

"Leave me alone! I don't think I've ever been this hungover!" Blair shot back.

Chuck walked over and sat next to her. She leaned herself into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"I never knew you had a Rolling Stones t-shirt" She said. He nodded.

"I see you found my lounging around box did you?" Chuck asked suspiciously. Blair nodded.

"I did"

"I have a present for you." Chuck said handing her the bottle of aspirin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now. I don't feel sick anymore; just hungry and I have a headache."

"Well, food is on the way" Chuck smiled.

"Thank God" Blair picked up the remote control.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's? Or Roman Holiday?" Blair asked.

"Hmm, Tiffanies"

Blair smiled. "I knew you'd say that, that's why it's already in the DVD player" she smirked. Chuck chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

...

"You know what's wrong with you, Miss Whoever-you-are? You're chicken, you've got no guts. You're afraid to stick out your chin and say, "Okay, life's a fact, people do fall in love, people do belong to each other, because that's the only chance anybody's got for real happiness." You call yourself a free spirit, a "wild thing," and you're terrified somebody's gonna stick you in a cage. Well baby, you're already in that cage. You built it yourself. And it's not bounded in the west by Tulip, Texas, or in the east by Somali-land. It's wherever you go. Because no matter where you run, you just end up running into yourself. Here. I've been carrying this thing around for months. I don't want it anymore." Paul Varjak said from the T.V screen.

Blair was lying down with her head resting on Chuck's lap. One of Chuck's hands rested on her stomach and Blair had entwined her hand with his. His other played with her chocolate locks. A bowl of popcorn sat next to them. Chuck hadn't heard Blair talking along to the words for some time now. He glanced down at her head that was resting on his lap and noticed that her eyes were closed. Chuck smiled at her.

The phone rang suddenly and startled Chuck. It was all the way on the table far away from Chuck's reach and he didn't want to answer it because then he'd have to wake Blair up.

Blair opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Hey" Chuck said to her softly. She smiled at him.

"Hi" He planted a kiss to her lips. "Don't you wanna get that?" She asked.

"No, the machine can get it"

Blair smiled at Chuck and he kissed her again.

"Aren't Nate and Serena back yet?" She asked.

"Nope"

"Hmm, well then we should defiantly make the most of this 'alone time'"

"I thought you had a hangover?" Chuck asked. Blair picked up the remote and turned the T.V off, then she threw the remote behind her.

"Hmm, it's faded"

Blair sat up and kneeled beside him and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, wrapping his fingers through her brunette locks. He gave her hair a gentle tug sending her head backwards. She began kissing his throat, enjoying the way he moaned. Her hand travelled from around his neck to up to his face and over to his ear as she began gently stroking it.

"Mmm. Blair" He moaned. His gently building erection in his pants beginning to stab into her abdomen. She took her lips away from his neck and stared at him. He instantly kissed her, locking their lips and connecting their tongues.

"Chuck" she moaned. He pulled their lips apart and her head travelled back down to his neck.

"I love you!" He declared. His fingers knotting into her hair. She nodded against his neck and her mouth began travelling up to his ear.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, he still played with her hair, pulling a stray piece behind her ear. Then, he grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his polo shirt and pulled it up over his head. She threw the shirt behind her and he grabbed the Rolling Stones t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her head and tossed it beside his. He stared at her, even when she was hungover she still looked sexy as hell, she wore a satin black bra and matching panties Chuck was sure he'd bought her from London one time. It had Oxford Street's Ann Summers practically written all over it. He brought his hands up to cup her breasts in his palms. He pressed a few kisses to each of them before leading his mouth up to her neck and making her moan into his ear. His eyes closed briefly and he knew that her hand was reaching for his joggers and she was just about to pull his dick out when...

"What the hell is going on?" A voice barked from behind them.

Chuck's eyes flew open to see Eleanor standing at the edge of the couch. Her green silk dress looked as though it would burst any second and her skin would become the colour of her dress like the Hulks. Her hands were clenched into tight fists that looked like they would come colliding with Chuck's face any second. Chuck wondered how long she'd been standing there for. Chuck also thought how wrong this must've looked. Blair was straddling him in her bra and panties, he was shirtless and with a massive erection, he was cupping both of Blair's breasts in his palms and their lips were bruised from kissing.

Blair threw her head around to see her Mother standing there.

"Oh shit!" Blair cried. She looked at Chuck who looked like he had just shit himself with fear, his hands cupping her breasts had gone from warm and soothing to cold and distressed. She looked at Chuck who was still staring at Eleanor in complete shock.

Blair pulled her hands out of Chuck's joggers.

"Mom, I can explain-" Blair began as she climbed off of Chuck and stood up. Chuck was desperately trying to get his erection to go.

"I don't need you to, I think I understand perfectly" Eleanor replied through gritted teeth. Chuck grabbed the Rolling Stones T-shirt off of the floor and handed it to Blair before grabbing his Ralph Lauren one and shoving it on. Thankfully, his erection had faded.

He stood up beside Blair.

"Wait, how did you get up here?" Chuck asked.

"The man at the front desk, I told him I was Blair's Mother and so he called up but there was no answer" Eleanor answered.

The elevator dinged and Cyrus, Harold and Roman stepped out.

"Eleanor, what the hell are you doing?" Harold asked as he came practically running out of the elevator.

"Maybe you should ask your daughter the same question" Eleanor replied. Harold glanced at Blair and Chuck. Blair's lip gloss was smeared all over her face and some of it was on Chuck's lips and neck. Blair stood next to Chuck in a Rolling Stones T-shirt that was obviously too big for her, looking as though she would collapse into Chuck's arms and begin to sob any second. Chuck looked both shocked and annoyed. Suddenly, Harold knew what had happened.

"Did...Did you... walk in on them...?" He asked slowly. Blair nodded her head even though the question was aimed at her Mother.

Harold exhaled a breath, he didn't know what to do. He'd never caught Blair making love to someone before and he didn't know how to react. And she was living here with this man, he couldn't exactly send them both to their bedroom could he?

"Okay, urm..." He began trying to think of something.

"Okay? Okay? I just caught our teenage daughter having sex with her boyfriend and all you can say is okay?" Eleanor roared.

"Oh please Mom, don't act like I'm such an innocent virgin, about to lose my virginity to the big bad Bass!" Blair shot at Eleanor. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I found out who owned this hotel!" Eleanor answered.

"Why don't we all just try and calm down eh?" Cyrus butted in.

"Shut up Cyrus!" Eleanor barked. She turned back to Chuck and Blair. "You two, get dressed. Now!"

Blair didn't need to be told twice and she quickly scurried off to her bedroom with Chuck following behind her.

...

"I can't believe her! How dare she! Were 19 Chuck! Not 15!" Blair practically screamed from their walk-in-closet.

"Honey, I know your upset, but can you try to keep your voice down? She's only outside this door" Chuck reminded Blair.

"I don't care! She ruined our day Chuck!"

Blair emerged from the closet wearing a Marc Jacobs Bird print dress and Davis by Ruthie Davis Women's Core Plain Pumps. Chuck, in a striped blue shirt, tie with dark violet spots in it and navy blue pants, smiled at her.

"Well your very sexy when you pissed off" Chuck said smugly, Blair spun around and held up her hair.

"Zip" She ordered. Chuck fastened her zip for her at the back of her dress and planted a kiss against her collar bone.

"Done"

Blair picked up a hairbrush and began to comb her hair. When she was done, she threw the brush onto the bed where it fell next to an empty condom wrapper. Then, suddenly it hit her. The suite was a mess after last night. There was probably empty champagne bottles and condom wrappers all over the suite. Blair tried to remember where she had put her clothes. She vaguely remembered ripping Chuck's shirt back off his chest in the elevator and tossing it onto the floor beside the elevator doors.

She remembered that he had pulled her dress off when he placed her on the pool table and she had pulled off his belt and thrown it to the floor and he had un-hooked her bra...

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked her. Blair spun around.

"Our clothes, there scattered all over the living room!" Blair cried.

"Shit" Chuck murmured.

"My Mom is gonna kill us"

"No, your Mom is gonna kill me" Chuck corrected.

Blair began walking towards the door.

"Maybe she won't notice" She attempted to reassure him, and mainly herself. Blair threw open their bedroom doors and found her panties from the previous night hanging from the door handle.

...

It was worse than they had imagined.

Blair's bra hung from one of the three lampshades overlooking the pool table. On the pool table lay Blair's dress crumpled up. Next to it, an empty condom wrapper. Chuck sighed. He noticed his belt on the floor. He looked over to the coffee table and noticed two empty, greasy looking fry up plates, 2 empty bottles of champagne, Dom 95, turned on its sides, two empty champagne flutes, one smeared with lip gloss, the other with finger prints. There were also two shot glasses with vodka still in them. No wonder they had such a bad hangover Chuck thought to himself. At the edge of the couch lay Chuck's pants crumpled up. Chuck looked over to the hall way and noticed a trail of his and Blair's shoes. He felt Blair cringe at the side of him.

Eleanor looked up from her seat and glared at them.

"Well, I would say what a lovely place you've got here, but I know how much you hate dishonesty, Blair" Eleanor announced.

"Well I think it's lovely" Roman announced. Eleanor glared at him.

"On what planet would you think this..._hotel room_ was lovely? It looks more like a brothel than a home" Eleanor replied as she pointed to the mess on the pool table.

"Well, obviously it just needs a quick tidy up but other than that I think Blair and Chuck have done a fabulous job at making themselves a home, after all, they are only 19" Harold butted in.

"Exactly, only 19. They should still be living at home, not sharing a bed! Do you even have a bed?" Eleanor asked in disgust.

"Of course we have a bed! This isn't some low rent, cheap 1 star hotel in Brooklyn you know! And it's not like we have homes to go to! You live in another country for God's sake! And this is Chuck's home!" Blair shot at Eleanor.

"I apologise for the mess Eleanor, we weren't expecting any visitors" Chuck tried to calm both the Waldorf women. The last thing he needed was a Blair Waldorf melt down on the new flooring. "Why don't you stay for some lunch?" Chuck asked politely. Blair stared at Chuck in both shock and annoyance.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, you should all stay for lunch. Blair is an amazing cook" Chuck replied. Blair shot her parents a fake smile and laid a hand on Chuck's arm. No-one else noticed that Blair was currently digging her long French manicured nails into his skin.

"Honey, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Blair asked sweetly. Chuck nodded.

"Of course Darling, if you'll excuse us for just a moment" Chuck smiled sweetly and Blair led him into the kitchen. Chuck looked at the toaster and the frying pans and wondered which one Blair would choose to beat him to death with.  
"Have you lost your mind Bass! I cannot cook to save my life! You fucking know that!" Blair screamed.

"You may be a bad cook, but the chef downstairs is exquisite" Chuck replied.

...

Blair, Chuck, Harold, Roman, Cyrus and Eleanor all sat at the kitchen table eating in silence. Blair and Chuck were secretly holding hands under the table whenever they got the chance. Eleanor glared at them.

"Mmm, Blair, this spanakopita is absolutely delicious" Cyrus commented. Blair smiled at her step Father.

"Thank you Cyrus"

"Hmm, Blair I agree" Roman announced.

"Well thank you Roman" Blair thanked.

"If I knew you could cook this well I would never have let you leave France in November" Roman smiled.

"She can't cook this well" Eleanor butted in. Blair's smile faded. No wonder Blair had such little self esteem when it came to cooking. Her Mother had always put her down, Chuck thought.

Blair looked at Chuck and she looked as though she was about to cry. And if she cried over Eleanor again, well, Chuck wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his cool with Eleanor.

He picked up a slice of the food with his fork and popped it into his mouth. "Blair is an excellent cook" He announced. Blair smiled slightly, she knew that he was lying and the fact that he knew that the chef downstairs had made it only made Blair smile at him.

After dinner and dessert of strawberry cheesecake, Blair and Cyrus cleared away the plates. Harold and Eleanor were talking quietly about something and Roman was talking to Chuck about Blair's cooking. After a while, Chuck excused himself from his conversation with Roman, stood up and walked over to where Harold and Eleanor were chatting. Eleanor looked up from her wine glass and glared at Chuck.

"Harold, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" Chuck asked politely.

"Excuse me? Were in the middle of a con-" Harold cut Eleanor off.

"Of course Charles" Harold replied standing up and walking into the hallway with Chuck.

"So, what's up?" Harold asked when they were alone. Chuck exhaled a breath.

"Before I start, I just want you to know that I love your daughter very much" Chuck began. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking as though thousands of volts of electricity had just passed through them, he was beginning to sweat and he was sure that his legs had turned into jelly. Harold placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder making him flinch slightly_.__** Pull yourself together man! Your Chuck freaking Bass! You don't get nervous about things like this, you don't get nervous about anything for Christ's sakes! **_A voice in his head scolded him.

"Ah Chuck, I'm not the parent you need to convince. I already know that" Harold smiled.

"Yes well, I love Blair more than anything in the world, as you know. She is the most beautiful, intelligent and loving woman a man could ever ask for. And, I know that I have hurt her in the past, but I need you to know that I'm not that same teenage boy I used to be and I will never break her heart again, I promise. And I honestly can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but her. I would like to ask her to become my wife and I'm here today to ask you for your blessing for her hand in marriage." Chuck began to panic at the last part. So much for keeping it short but sweet. He thought to himself.

Harold cleared his throat. "Are you asking me if you can propose to my daughter?" He asked calmly. Chuck nodded.

"Yes"

"Charles, I don't think I've ever seen Blair this happy, ever. Of course you have my permission to marry her, I give you my blessing." Harold smiled. Chuck' mouth fell into a round O. He was expecting Harold to ask him if he thought he was ready? If he thought Blair was ready? Was he sure he truly loved Blair? Weren't they far too young to be getting married? Had Chuck accidentally gotten Blair pregnant and now they were getting hitched to try and cover it up?

Chuck had prepared a speech for all of those questions. Suddenly, he began to stop shaking and sweating and his legs felt sturdy again.

"Thank you Sir, your blessing means an incredible deal to me"

"So, do you have a ring for her?" Harold asked casually.

"Not yet, but I'm meeting with someone from Harry Winston tomorrow" Chuck replied. Harold nodded.

"Ah, her favourite jewellers if I recall?"

"Exactly, if only finding the perfect venue and time were as easy" Chuck replied. Harold chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out"

Blair suddenly appeared. Her plain orange heels clicking as they collided with the floor. She walked over to them looking slightly confused.

"There you two are! I have been looking all over for you" Blair smiled as she approached the two men.

Harold removed his hand from Chuck's shoulder and Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and kissed her temple. Harold observed the couple carefully, Blair appeared to have a certain glow about her whenever she was around Chuck. She'd never had it with Nate and this made Harold so confident that she would stay with Charles. And that's why he was so quick to give Chuck his blessing. Secretly, Harold couldn't wait for Chuck to become his son-in-law.

"What are you guys talking about being all secretive in the hallway?" Blair asked turning her head to look at Chuck. He kissed her nose softly making her suppress a giggle. Harold smiled.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you Darling" Chuck replied, smirking slightly at Harold.

...

AN: Please review xoxo Beth.


	25. Proposal Atop The Empire

Chapter 24:

*Proposal Atop The Empire*

**AN: So basically this chapter was finished two weeks ago and then my laptop decided to lose it and make me a very very angry girl but then the other night it reappeared and so I was a very happy girl again and even did a little dance haha xxxx**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and btw: REVOVE SPACES http:/ www3. images. coolspotters. com/photos/ 115983/ victoria-beckham-giral-strapless-shot-silk-dress-profile. jpg  
(Blair's evening dress)**

**http:/ www. buychristianlouboutin. com/images/Christian_ LouboutLo_Very_Purple_Brode_Pumps. jpg  
(Blair' evening shoes)**

**http:/ s7v3 .scene7. com/is/image /YSL/203855AB80G1000? $big$  
(Blair's clutch)**

**and Chuck is wearing what he wore on the Gossip girl season finale when he was in the hospital and the ESB.**

...

Serena Van Der Woodsen entered Chuck and Blair's suite dressed in a Double Breasted Car Coat, Studded Blouse, Denim Leggings and Jimmy Choo black peep toe pumps. Chuck sat on the couch with a scotch on the rocks in his hand. He looked up when he heard the click click of his step-sisters pencil thin heels walking towards him.

"Chuck, what is this about? You know Nate and I broke up" Serena said as she approached him.

"This isn't about you and dear Nathaniel, Serena, it's about something more...long-term" He gestured to the couch and Serena sat next to him.

"What are you talking about Chuck, have you been drinking since 6 again? Where's B?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"She's having breakfast with Harold" Chuck replied taking a swig off his scotch and setting the glass to the side. "And no, this is my first one. I was supposed to go but I have a meeting later with someone"

"And your telling me this because?" Serena asked.

"Because I need you to take her out this afternoon whilst this meeting is taking place" Chuck replied.

"Why? Why can't she just be here? And why are you having a meeting here? Isn't that what offices are for?"

"It's not that kind of meeting"

"What do you mean 'not that kind of meeting?'...Wait, Chuck! You can't sleep with someone else your with Blair!" Serena screamed as she hit him.

"No! No! God Serena, no! It is a meeting with a woman, but she's from Harry Winston"

"Oh, sorry. So, wait your having a meeting with a woman from Harry Winston? Why, are you buying a gift for B?" Serena asked.

"You could say that"

"What are you getting her?" Serena asked.

"I can't tell you, sorry Sis" Chuck replied.

"Okay, well I'll keep her distracted then" Serena smiled getting up.

"Oh and Sis, whatever's going on with you and Nathaniel, I just hope it all works out" Chuck smiled.

"Why do you care about my relationship with Nate?" Serena asked.

"Because, you are the one Nate has always wanted, just like Blair is the only one I have ever wanted. And he broke Blair's heart because of this and every single time he did, I was there to pick up the pieces. I got my happily ever and Blair got hers, just not with the man she wanted. And it would be cruel not to give Nathaniel his happily ever after. If you still love him then you should get him back, don't break his heart by running off with Humphrey because I know what it feels like to have the one you love go back to her first love and leave you all alone" Chuck told Serena.

Serena smiled.

"Chuck, no matter what you think, Blair's happily ever after is with you. Despite everything, you're her Prince Charming. You can see it in her eyes, in your eyes. And all you need is for her to accept your little Harry Winston gift and she'll have her happily ever after for real" Serena smiled patting his leg and leaving. Chuck smiled to himself.

...

"So where to now, Blair Bear? Some shopping at Bendles perhaps?" Harold asked as his daughter picked up her new green Gucci handbag gifted from Roman.

"Hmm, yes. But let me just ring Chuck first, if he's done with this meeting of his then he can come too. He does love a bit of shopping" Blair replied pulling her BlackBerry out of her Gucci. Before she could hold down the number 1 to get to Chuck, the phone began vibrating and ringing and Serena's picture flashed up on the screen. Blair sighed, she really didn't have the time nor did she have the energy to have Serena droan on about Nate and Dan. She pressed the accept call button and held the phone to her ear.

"S, what is it? I'm kinda busy right now I don't have time to hear you rant on about Nate and Humphrey-"

"I'm not calling for that. I actually need to do some retail therapy later and I really need my best friend too. What do you say?" Serena asked.

"I'm with my Daddy" Blair replied.

"Well, I'm having breakfast with Eric now, but he's off somewhere with this new guy later to watch a movie, so I was thinking we could go shopping. Please B"

"Okay fine. When?"

"3:30 outside Bloomingdales?" Serena asked.

"Okay, I'll see you then" Blair replied before hanging up.

...

Blair and Serena walked around the shops. "So, what's the real reason you took me shopping today?" Blair asked casually picking up a dress in Bendles.

"Well I just really need my friend right now B, I miss Nate" Serena admitted.

"Well S, and I say this with love. What was going through your mind when you kissed Humphrey?" Blair asked seriously.

"I don't know. I guess I was mad at Nate and...I don't know Dan was just a good shoulder to lean on"

"I get mad at Chuck and I don't go around kissing my ex's!" Blair shot back.

"Well, with the way you and Chuck are acting at the minute anyone would think that you're living in a fairy Palace. B, I've never seen you happier." Serena smiled.

"Well, with Jack gone. Chuck and I finally feel like we can have a real relationship, a real start. And I must admit, I am enjoying being in a real relationship with Chuck. He's great, he's protective and we cuddle and we do romantic things" Blair almost giggled. Serena stared at her. "What?" Blair asked noticing Serena's looks.

"It's like you have a halo of happiness just constantly around you" Serena replied.

"Well, I'm really really happy" Blair smiled. Her phone buzzed inside her Prada purse and Blair pulled it out. "S, its Chuck. I should probably take this" Blair said handing Serena her clothes and answering the phone.

"Chuck, hi" She said sweetly into the phone.

"Hey, Darling" He replied. "Tonight, meet me on the roof of the Empire, 7pm" He announced. There were no pleases just demands.

"Wait, Chuck why?" She asked.

"You'll see."

"Well what should I wear?" She asked.

"Whatever you like. You would look gorgeous in anything. Have a lovely day. Love you" He said to her. Blair smiled and her cheeks blushed.

"Okay, see you 7. I love you too" She beamed hanging up. She walked back to Serena.

"Ooh, what is it? A fabulous trip to Paris? Flying over to Giza just to watch the sun come up over the Pyramids?" Serena asked jokingly.

"No, more like I'm meeting him on the roof tonight at 7" She replied.

"What? Well what for?"

Blair shook her head. "I have no idea"

...

"Um, these" Chuck said holding up some peonies.

"Fairy's Petticoat, Sir?" The florist asked. Chuck nodded.

"Yeah that one and..." He picked up another bunch of peonies. "These"

"La France, Sir. Good choice" The florist complemented Chuck.

"Thank you" Chuck replied smelling the flower in his hand. "There perfect"

"Hey man" Nate smiled as he appeared in the doorway leading onto the rooftop "What is going on?" He asked confused as he noticed the florist, the catering staff, waiters, bar staff and what looked to Nate like a butler.

"Well, Blair and I are having a romantic dinner this evening" Chuck smiled to himself.

"Ah" Nate stared at the florist counting pink peonies. "Seems like a pretty special romantic dinner"

Chuck let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, well Blair is a pretty special girl"

...

Blair smiled at herself in front of her old bedroom mirror as she applied some pink lip gloss to her perfect lips. She patted down an imaginary crease in her Victoria Beckham purple Giral dress. Serena entered with a Louboutin box and smile at Blair sweetly.

"B, you look gorgeous" She smiled.

"I don't know. I'm not sure about the dress" Blair replied nervously as she attempted to stop her hands from shaking. Serena walked over to her, placed the box on the side and took Blair's hands in hers.

"B, what is there to be nervous about? Knowing Chuck, he'll probably just be taking you for some fabulous meal at butter or maybe he's taking you to Blue Hill Farm for the weekend" Serena suggested. Blair nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, probably" Blair smiled. Serena took her hands from Blair's and handed Blair the Louboutin box. Blair opened the box and stared down at the violet heels with little black silk details. "Blair Waldorf, you shall go to the ball"

Blair giggled and picked up the Erickson Beamon necklace that Chuck had given her for her 17th birthday.

...

Chuck smiled at himself in his mirror and checked on the box that was still inside his jacket pocket.

...

"Don't forget to text me if you leave the country" Serena smiled as Blair grabbed her black YSL clutch.

"I will, S" She replied as she pushed the elevator button. The doors closed and Serena waved.

When Blair got outside, Arthur was waiting for her.

"Miss Waldorf" He greeted. Blair smiled and walked over to the door that he was now holding open for her.

"Thank you, Arthur" She smiled as she climbed in.

...

Chuck was looking at the ring as he stood on the roof of the Empire. It was perfect, the perfect ring for her. The perfect ring to show the world that she was Chuck Bass' girl. He smiled and slid the box back into his jacket pocket and looked out at the lights of buildings.

...

She came to the stair case leading to the roof. She smiled as she noticed the red roses and La France Peonies each one was set out to the left of the right of the staircase.

She didn't know whether to pick them up or leave them so she picked the first one up and left the rest.

...

He heard the doors open and the click-click of her heels as she approached him, he couldn't focus on the city lights any longer and turned around to see her coming towards him with a peony in her hand. She looked breathtaking in a purple cocktail dress that he'd never seen before, showing off her perfect shoulders. On her feet was a pair of Louboutin heels with small black silk details. She was now face-to-face with him but her face was lower than his because of her height. This was just the way he liked it, he wasn't much taller than her, but it was just perfect.

"Evening, Bass" She said seductively. He placed a kiss to her lips. She tasted like strawberry's and smelt of vanilla and coconuts. A smell that completely intoxicated him. He smiled against her lips and handed her the bouquet of peonies that he had been holding in his hand. She immediately dropped the single flower that she was holding and took the bouquet from his hands.

"You look breathtaking" He complemented her, she smiled and he smiled back. She placed a dainty hand to his chest.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She replied as she played with his patterned bowtie.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving"

He took her tiny hand in his. "Come. Let's eat"

They sat at a beautifully decorated table with purple table cloths and candles that smelled of peonies. In the middle of the tale sat a bottle of Dom Perignon Oenotheque. Blair sipped her champagne and looked up from her lobster pot pie. Chuck looked up from his and smiled at her.

"Chuck" She called.

"Yes?"

"What is all this for?" She asked pointing towards her favourite food and alcoholic drink.

"Can't I spoil you sometimes?" He asked. Blair knew that she should've just trusted him but it was just not like him. But she was not complaining.

When they had finished their meal, complete with cheesecake in a jar and another bottle of Dom Perignon Oenotheque, they decided to look out over the city and view the lights.

"This night is perfect" She smiled. Chuck took a drink from his champagne flute.

"Well, there is one thing that would make it even better" He replied setting the glass down on the floor. He took her hand in his and placed the other in his pocket to pull out the ring box. He exhaled a deep breath feeling his world go into slow motion. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe, all he could see was her. She was the one bringing him back down to earth. He exhaled a shaky breath.

"Blair" He looked into her chocolate eyes and lowered himself onto one knee. "I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. And I know that I can't take it back but I wanna try and make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of my life. I love you more than anything in the entire world, always have, always will and I know that at times we wanna kill each other but recently, I've realised that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked shakily.

He opened the box revealing the fabulous 8 carat diamond set in platinum ring. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She gasped, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Eventually, she looked at Chuck.

"Chuck...I...I" She couldn't speak. She was in extreme shock, she was not expecting this. No way. He looked up into her eyes and he knew that he had made the wrong choice. He could see it in her eyes. It was a no. She would say no.

"I...I..." She was still trying. Her life was flashing before her eyes, but not her old life, her new life. One with Chuck: one as Mrs Blair Bass not Miss Blair Waldorf. One where they would live happily ever after and have beautiful brunette haired babies with huge brown doe eyes and little head bands and bowties. She smiled like a giddy child.

"Oh Chuck" She began coming back down to earth.

"Yes?" He asked dejected.

"Of course! Of course I'll marry you! Yes!" She cried as she practically jumped up and down in her Louboutins. Chuck's heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" She cried.

Chuck slid the ring on her ring finger and then stood up. She dived into his arms and he twirled her around and passionately kissed her.

"Were getting married?" She asked. Chuck nodded.

"Were getting married!" He confirmed. Blair giggled like a child and kissed him.

...

**AN: So I am really incredibly sorry about this chapters uploading time and I will do a smutty ending soon I promise promise promise so don't worry please review xoxo Beth **


End file.
